WWE Del Drama
by Teo Dash
Summary: Esta es una historia de como los 28 mejores luchadores, van a un programa llamado Isla del drama, en el cual deberan pasar muchos retos para ganar un millon de dolares... quien ganara? quien perdera? descubrelo aqui
1. Chapter 1

** Capitulo 1: La llegada Parte 1**

Hola a todos vamos a empezar con esto, soy The Rock y seré el anfitrión de este nueva serie llamada WWE:Isla del drama, lo que estamos por ver es como 28 personas, 14 hombres y 14 mujeres llegan a esta isla, con muy poca comodidad, su meta es ganar los retos que sean para su equipo y así no ser expulsado, y los que pierdan tendrán que acompañarme a la ceremonia de la fogata, también añadir que ninguno se conoce y todos los que vienen son luchadores profesionales y Divas pero en esta ocasión no lucharan si no veremos como concursan aquí, y todo esto será para ganar un millón de dólares, como lo oyen, el que gane se ganara un millón de dólares, sin mas que decir, bien ahora veamos ahí viene el primero

En eso llega Alberto del Rio y se pone su canción de entrada

Que clase de pocilga es esta, como piensas que dormiré aquí, es mas como piensas que viviré aquí- Decía Alberto del Rio mirando para los lados

OH vamos, no seas un llorón y solo pasa- Decía The Rock, mientras Alberto del Rio pasaba- Bien ahí viene otro

En eso llega Rey misterio y se pone su canción de entrada

Booyaka Booyaka- Entra gritando Rey misterio

Hola Rey- Decia The Rock

Hola The Rock, vengo aquí no solo para ganar el millón de dólares, si no para poner en alto el nombre de México, cosa que Alberto seguro ya olvido- Decía Rey misterio mientras veía a Alberto

Me alegra misterio…- Decía The Rock mientras Misterio pasaba- Bien el siguiente

En eso llega Sheamus y se pone su canción de entrada

Quien se supone que eres tu- Preguntaba The Rock

Mas respeto para mi, yo soy el Rey Sheamus o también se puede decir King Sheamus- Decía Sheamus alardeando

No me importa si eres el mismísimo Príncipe de España, tu solo pasa- Decía The Rock mientras Sheamus pasaba- Bien el siguiente

En eso Llega The Miz y se pone su canción de entrada

Owesome- Gritaba The Miz al entrar

Si si claro, tu solo pasa- Decía The Rock

Espera antes quiero decir algo- Decía The Miz

Que- Preguntaba The Rock

Yo soy el Miz y soy…

Si si, ya lo sabemos Owesome, Ya pasa- Decía The Rock mientras The Miz pasaba- Bien veamos otra llegada

En eso llega Triple H y se pone su canción de entrada

Triple H- Decía The Rock poniéndose cara a cara con el mientras el otro tipo también

The Rock- Decía Triple H poniendo una mirada maligna y mirándolo cara a cara también

Ha pasado bastante tiempo- Decía The Rock

Bastante es poco- Decía Triple H

Oigan ya el que sigue- Decía Sheamus

Cállate King Mayonesa- Decía Triple H

Nadie le falta el respeto al King Sheamus- Decía Sheamus enojado

Bueno ya todos basta- Decía The Rock mientras todos se ponían tranquilos y se hacían hacia un lado y Triple H también pasa a estar con los otros- Bien ahora veamos quien viene

En eso llega Edge y se pone su canción de entrada

Hola viejo- Decía Edge

Que tal viejo- Decía The Rock

Pues nada, vengo aquí a patearles el trasero a todos los demás concursantes y a ganar ese preciado premio del millón de dólares- Decía Edge

Pues nada fácil, pero eres uno de los favoritos veamos como te va- Decía The Rock mientras Edge pasaba con los demás- Bien el siguiente

En eso llega Batista y se pone su canción de entrada

Ah llegado el animal- Gritaba Batista mientras salían explosiones con pólvora incluida en su entrada

Órale, a que hora pusieron eso- Preguntaba Rey misterio

Oye yo acabo de llegar- Decía Edge mirando

Bien Batista, excelente entrada ahora pasa- Decía The Rock mientras Batista pasaba con los demás- El que sigue

En eso llega Christian y se pone su canción de entrada

Donde están mis Peeps- Preguntaba Gritando Christian

(Fondo de grillo)

Esta bien esperare a que pasen las chicas, para preguntar de nuevo- Decía Christian mientras se iba a donde los demás

Rayos increíble ni siquiera tuve que decirle que pasara- Decía The Rock- Bueno ahora el siguiente

En eso llega Jeff Hardy y se pone su canción de entrada

Hola Jeff, no traes cosas ilegales en tus maletas verdad- Preguntaba The Rock

Cuantas veces debo decir que ya estoy rehabilitado- Decía Jeff Hardy

Si pero mejor prevenidos- Decía The Rock mientras registraba sus maletas- De acuerdo no tienes nada ya pasa

Lo ves- Decía Jeff Hardy mientras pasaba

En eso llega Chris Jericó y se pone su canción de entrada

Jericho tanto tiempo- Decía The Rock

Escucha si piensas que quiero confrontarte como Triple H, pues no tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Decía Chris Jericho mientras pasaba

Bueno esta bien- Decía The Rock

Si mas vale que bien- Decía Chris Jericho mientras pasaba con los demás

En eso llega Shawn michaels y se pone su canción de entrada

Ha llegado el mas Sexy del mundo- Decía Shawn michaels

Donde esta- Preguntaba Sarcásticamente The Rock

Olvídalo, mejor paso- Decía Shawn Michaels

Bien ahora viene- Decía The Rock- John Cena

En eso llega John Cena y se pone su canción de entrada

Hola a todos, fanáticos- Decía John Cena

Tonto, aquí nadie esta no ves que es una isla- Decía Edge

Lo digo por los que están en casa, imbecil- Decía John Cena mientras lanzaba saludos a una cámara y a sus fanáticos

Ni creas que por que nos vamos a enfrentar en Wrestlemania XVIII, te dejare ganar Cena- Decía The Rock

No necesito eso, yo ganare por todos mis fanáticos, y en cuanto a lo de Wrestlemania… te voy a romper el trasero- Decía John Cena mientras pasaba con los demás

Bien…- Decía The Rock recuperándose de la ira- el siguiente

En eso llega John Morrison y se pone su canción de entrada y entra haciéndolo como lo hace normalmente en cámara lenta, pero en ese momento The Rock toma un control remoto y lo acelera hasta llegar donde el

Hola John que tal- Preguntaba The Rock

Bien, he venido aquí por que…-

Adivinare por el millón de dólares o por algún orgullo- Decía The Rock

No… para conocer alguna chica linda, por que alguien tan guapo como yo necesita una novia- Decía John Morrison

Bueno al menos fuiste original- Decía The Rock mientras John Morrison pasaba con los demás- Por fin ahí viene el ultimo y luego pasamos con las nenas, que digo con las Divas

En eso llega Randy Orton y se pone su canción de entrada

Randy Orton, el famoso Randy Orton- Decia The Rock viendo fijamente a Randy

Por si se lo preguntan, vengo aquí para demostrar que simplemente soy el mejor- Decia Randy Orton mientras pasaba

Al fin- Decia The Rock- ahora que vengan las Divas

En eso llega Trish Stratus y se pone su canción de entrada

Hola Trish- Decia The Rock

Hola The Rock- Decia Trish Stratus

Bueno ya pasa- Decia The Rock

Espera- Decia Trish stratus

Que- Preguntaba The Rock

La cámara me esta grabando mi mejor Angulo- Decia Trish stratus mientras posaba para la cámara

Bueno pero ya pasa- Decia The Rock mientras Trish stratus pasaba con los demás

En ese momento pasa Trish y se queda a la par de Christian lo cual hace que Christian le lance una sonrisa seductora

Siguiente, esperen me informan que vienen dos chicas juntas-

En eso entran Brie Bella y Nikki Bella y se pone su canción de entrada

Ah… debo preguntar- Decia The Rock viéndolas a ambas

Oye tonto acaso no sabes que no vamos a ninguna parte sin la otra, no podemos separarnos por que somos las mejores- Decia Brie Bella

Si lo que ella Dijo- Agregaba Nikki Bella

Esta bien, pero ya pasen- Decia The Rock mientras las gemelas pasaban- Siguiente

En eso llega Lita y se pone su canción de entrada

Lita debo admitirlo una de las mejores luchadoras de la historia- Decia The Rock

Ya solo dime que pase- Decia Lita- Por cierto no ha venido aquí un tipo llamado Edge

Si es ese- Decia The Rock señalando a Edge

Que pasa conmigo- Preguntaba Edge

No nada- Decia Lita mientras pasaba con los demás

En eso llega Kelly Kelly y se pone su canción de entrada

No esta mal- Decia The Rock en voz baja- Hola Kely Kelly

Hola, espera creo que a ti te he visto antes- Decia Kelly Kelly

Soy The Rock- Decia The Rock mientras veía que Kelly Kelly no sabia quien era- El famoso luchador… OH vamos estuve en la WWF

OH si es verdad, bueno un gusto- Decia Kelly Kelly mientras pasaba con los demás

Cielos- Decia The Rock mientras miraba a la cámara

En eso llega Maria y se pone su cancion de entrada

Hola Maria- Decia The Rock

Hola The Rock- Decia Maria mientras pasaba con los demás

Creo que es un nuevo record- Decia The Rock mirando su reloj- Bueno la siguiente

En eso llega Beth Phoenix y se pone su canción de entrada

Hola Beth- Decia The Rock

Hola The Rock- Decia Beth

No se saben otra mas que esa- Gritaba John morrison

Cállate pero ya pasa- Decia The Rock mientras Beth Phoenix pasaba con los demás

En eso llega Mickie James y se pone su canción de entrada

Que onda a todos- Entra diciendo Mickie James

Oye al que te tienes que presentar es a mi- Reclamaba The Rock

Oh… perdón hola- Decia Mickie James disculpándose

Bueno no importa- Decia The Rock mientras Mickie James iba con los demás- la siguiente

En eso llega Gail Kim, pero lo extraño fue que ni siquiera se puso su canción de entrada solo paso corriendo como loca por todo el lugar gritando "Les ganare a todos" y se puso rápidamente con los demás

Eso fue extraño- Decia The Rock- Bueno la siguiente

En eso llega Melina y se pone su canción de entrada

Latina a morir- Gritaba Melina

Si viva nosotros los latinos- Gritaba Rey misterio

Oye yo también soy latino- Reclamaba Alberto del Rio

Pero ni lo demuestras- Decia Randy Orton

Tu cállate esto es entre latinos- decía Alberto del Rio

Ya cállense todos- Gritaba The Rock- Bueno melina para que viniste

Para ganar el premio, y para otra cosa que es personal- Decia Melina

Bueno de acuerdo- Decia The Rock mientras Melina pasaba con los demás- Siguiente

En eso entran Michelle MCcool y Layla y se pone su acción de entrada

No me digan que ustedes también pasan todo el día juntas como aquellas dos- Preguntaba The Rock

No en realidad solo entramos juntas por que compartimos la canción de entrada- Decia Michelle McCool

Bien…- Decia The Rock mientras ambas pasaban con los demás- y por fin la ultima

En eso llega Natalya y se pone su canción de entrada

Yo ganara- Decia Natalya sin no decir nada mas y pasando con los demás

Al fin bueno les explicare esto, en esta isla han venido para concursar y el que gane se llevara el millón de dólares, bien esta es la cabina de confesiones aquí podrán confesar lo que sienten y solo el publico en casa podrá verlos- Decia The Rock mientras señalaba la cabina- Bueno todos tienen que entrar y decir por que vinieron aquí, mientras iré a preparar sus nuevos hogares

Sheamus

La razon de venir aquí es que como ahora soy Rey, ahora lo que necesito es dinero

Randy Orton

Vine para demostrarles que soy el mejor

John Cena

Por mis fans

Rey Misterio

Vine por que no soy campeón desde hace ya algún tiempo y necesito dinero o me echaran a la calle

Alberto del Rio

Realeza y como soy Realeza debo ganar cosas como por ejemplo este concurso

Triple H

Soy el juego haci que debo ganar juegos simples como este

Shawn Michaels

Vine para demostrar que sigo siendo el

The Miz

Vine por que soy Owesome

Melina

Vine para conocer a ese guapo chico, que siempre he soñado conocer el cual me trate como una reina

Beth Phoenix

Vine para demostrar que soy la Diva mas fuerte y hermosa del mundo

Lita

Vine para que vean que aunque han pasado los años sigo siendo la mejor

Jeff Hardy

Vine aquí para que puedan ver por ustedes mismos, que ya estoy rehabilitado y también por que mi hermano estaba fastidiándome de que si ganaba un millón de dólares me dejaría de molestar y compraríamos un PS3 para jugar ambos

Chris Jericho

Soy El mejor en lo que hago, así que seré el mejor en este juego también

Michelle McCool Y Layla

Somos las mejores chicas del mundo y por eso ganaremos

Brie Bella y Nikki Bella

Somos las mas sexys y fuertes del mundo y somos idénticas por eso ganaremos

Christian

Estaba aburrido en casa y vi un anuncio de un programa de televisión y termine justamente aquí, no defraudare a mis Peeps

Gail Kim

(No dijo nada)

Kelly Kelly

Soy la diva mas joven y por eso ganare

Mickie James

Son mis asuntos

Trish stratus

Solamente quería dejar de hacer lo mismo, y por eso quise probar viniendo a este programa

Natalya

Por los Hart

Maryse

Ted me estaba fastidiando para que viniera y ganara una fortuna y tuve que venir

John Morrison

Vine por que quería diversión, además de conocer alguna chica linda, si me lo preguntan veo muy atractiva a la tal Melina, es muy hermosa… esperen esto lo esta viendo el mundo entero… ah bueno mientras no lo vea nadie de aquí esta bien

Maria

No se

Ya afuera de la cabina:

Bien ahora los dividiremos en equipos los que mencione se pararan y Irán a la esquina para luego elegir un nombre para su equipo…

Batista, Maria, Melina, Edge, Trish Stratus, John Morrison, The Miz, Christian, Michelle McCool, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Lita, Layla, Alberto del Rio… bien ustedes serán un equipo y su nombre será…- Decia The Rock

Los animales furiosos- Interrumpía Batista

No es mala idea de acuerdo ustedes serán… Los Animales Furiosos- Decia The Rock- bien ahora el otro equipo

Randy Orton, Rey Misterio, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Triple H, Gail Kim, Natalya, Sheamus, Maryse, Beth Phoenix… bien ustedes serán- Decia The Rock

Las víboras venenosas- Interrumpía Randy Orton

No es mala idea… de acuerdo esto será Los animales furiosos Vs Las víboras venenosas- Decia The Rock- bien ahora vallan a su campamento que dentro de 1 hora será el primer desafió

QUE- Gritan todos

Como lo oyen… así que … muévanse- Decia The Rock mientras todos salían corriendo hacia el campamento

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La llegada parte 2**

Bueno al fin llegamos- Les decía John Morrison a todos, los cuales ya estaban cansados por haber recorrido todo el bosque

Bueno apurémonos que nos quedan 20 minutos y todavía tenemos que volver- Les Recordaba Batista

En eso estamos- Exclamaba Edge y los demás mientras entraban a dejar las cosas en las cabañas

Después de dejar las cosas en la cabaña y caminar por todo el bosque nuevamente, se encontraron a The Rock el cual estaba tomando el sol en un acantilado mientras ellos llegaban

Oh… pensé que nunca llegarían- Dijo The Rock mientras se levantaba para saludarlos

Que divertido a de ser, ser el conductor- Pensaban en su mente Christian

Bien para su primer desafió deberán tirarse desde 100 metras hacia las mesas que ven allá abajo- Les explicaba The Rock mientras todos veían la altura de las cosas y las mesas tan pequeñas que se veían por estar demasiado alto- Cuando todos hallan caído deberán usar las partes rotas de las mesas, mas un volante, una llanta, y unas partes metálicas que hay abajo para crear un auto, lo suficientemente resistente para atravesar la línea de meta la cual esta mas adelante, el equipo ganador se ganara un piscina para su campamento y el perdedor ira a la ceremonia de la fogata… entendido

Entendido- Sonaban todos al unísono

Bien empecemos esto ya… comiencen… ahora- Gritaba The Rock mientras todos se empezaban a tirar desde el acantilado

Extremooooooooooooooo- Gritaba Jeff Hardy mientras iba cayendo a la mesa la cual rompía con su cuerpo siendo el primero en caer

Auch… eso debió doler- Susurraba Rey Mysterio

Estoy bien…- Gritaba Jeff Hardy desde abajo

Bien los que siguen- Decía The Rock con una mirada macabra

Ahí voy- Gritaba Christian mientras caía desde el acantilado

Soy el colibrí volador- Gritaba Rey Mysterio mientras caía

Awesome- Gritaba The Miz mientras caía

Spear- Gritaba Batista mientras le aplicaba una Spear en el aire a Christian

Ladrón, inventa tu propio movimiento -Gritaba Edge mientras caía y le aplicaba una Spear a Batista en el aire

Realeza- Gritaba Alberto del Rio mientras caía del acantilado hacia las mesas

Randy Orton se tiro pero no dijo nada, iba cayendo con los brazos cruzados y de cabeza, pero ni le importaba

El Rey- Gritaba Sheamus mientras se tiraba desde el acantilado

Aquí viene el chico rompe corazones, apártense todos- Les decía Shawn Michaels mientras se tiraba desde el acantilado

Auxilio- Gritaban Brie y Nikki Bella mientras caían hacia las mesas

Esto es seguro- Preguntaba Chris Jericho a The Rock todavía arriba del acantilado

Si seguro- Respondía The Rock otra vez con la mirada macabra- Mejor ya vete

Por mi banda- Gritaba Jericho mientras se tiraba desde el acantilado hacia las mesas

Ahí voy- Dijo Trish Stratus mientras se tiraba hacia las mesas

Voy detrás de ti- Decía Mickie James mientras se tiraba justamente luego de ella

Aquí viene la mas bella- Gritaba Maria mientras se tiraba del acantilado

Querrás decir que yo soy la mas bella- Reclamaba Maryse mientras se tiraba del acantilado justamente luego de ella

Ahí voy- Gritaba Layla mientras caía del acantilado

No me dejes sola- Gritaba Michelle McCool mientras iba detrás de ella

Apártense que aquí viene la mas fuerte- Decía Beth Phoenix mientras se tiraba del acantilado

Corrección yo soy la mas fuerte- Corregía Natalya mientras se tiraba del acantilado

-En eso se tira Gail kim pero no dijo nada-

Solo faltan 5- Recordaba The Rock- Haber quien sigue

Yo por que soy….. aaaaahhh- Gritaba Kelly Kelly mientras The Rock la empujaba del acantilado

Bueno ahora quien sigue- Preguntaba The Rock

Yo por que no le tengo miedo a nada- Exclamaba John Cena mientras se tira del acantilado

Yo tampoco le temo a nada- Decía Triple H mientras se tiraba igualmente desde el acantilado

Bien solo quedan 2- Recordaba The Rock

Rayos si no me tiro quedare como un miedoso- Decía John Morrison en su mente

Oye John no vienes- Decía Melina mientras estaba a punto de saltar del acantilado

Ah… si ya voy- Decía John Morrison un poco miedoso por la altura de 100 metros

Tienes miedo- Le Preguntaba Melina a John Morrison

Miedo yo… por favor… mejor ya acabemos con esto- Respondía John Morrison preparándose para saltar

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Le decía Melina en voz baja

Si tengo que hacerlo… además no lo veo tan alto, mira esa hormiga la veo muy claramente- Decía John morrison señalando lo que para el era una hormiga

John- Le decía Melina

Que- Preguntaba John Morrison

Ese es Rey Mysterio- Respondía Melina

Ah….- Decía John Morrison

En ese momento The Rock los empuja a ambos para que caigan de una buen vez, y al caer ellos dos, ya todos estaba abajo

Cielos, pensé que nunca acabaría- Se decía a si mismo The Rock mientras bajaba con los demás, pero claro por suelo

**Abajo con los demás:**

Creo que es la primera vez que una mesa me causa dolor- Decía Christian quejándose

Que esperabas, además estas son reales, no como nuestras mesas falsas que se quiebran al mínimo contacto- Decía enojado Edge

Muy bien perezosos hay que arreglar esta mesa ya- Decía Maria en tono mandón- rápido no podemos perder ni un segundo

Si equipo debemos ganar, saben muy bien que no me gusta perder- Agregaba Batista

Si como dijo el animal, movámonos equipo, movámonos equipo, movámonos equipo- Les repetía Maria

**Cabina de Confesiones:**

**Chris Jericho:**

Maria se cree la líder, si como no, esa entupida no es mas que una tonta mujercita que se cree lo mejor

**Maria **

Obviamente yo soy la mas inteligente de este lugar, por lo que necesito guiarlos durante los desafíos o si no perderán

**Devuelta al concurso:**

Oigan hagamos algo o nos van a ganar esos perdedores- Decía Randy Orton mientras mandaba a su equipo a armar el auto y después llegaba a ayudarles

Vamos Randy tu puedes- Decían Nikki y Brie Bella adulándolo

Escúchenme o ayudan con sus manos o puedes ir despidiéndose de este concurso- Decía Randy Orton furioso mientras Nikki Bella y Brie Bella se ponían a ayudarlos

Vamos equipo ustedes pueden- Decía Maria tomando el solo y bronceándose mientras los de su equipo estaban trabajando

Debería de ayudar- Reclamaba Edge

Déjala podemos hacerlo nosotros solos- Decía Batista

Mas vale que ganemos por que si no me pondré furiosa con ustedes- Decía Maria a todo su equipo

Oye si no nos vas a ayudar, por lo menos cierra la boca- Exclamaba Lita

Rayos, falta una rueda para terminarlo- Decía Rey Mysterio a su equipo

No se donde pueda estar- Dijo como si nada Sheamus mientras todos observan que estaba debajo en el

Quítate Sheamus esta debajo de tu cuerpo de mayonesa- Gritaba John Cena mientras le quita la rueda

Apurémonos los otros ya casi terminan- Les decía Triple H

Si y a nosotros ya nos falta poco- Agregaba Shawn Michaels

Entonces ayuden- Les repetía una y otra vez Randy Orton

Terminamos- Gritaban los del equipo de los animales furiosos

Nosotros también- Decían las Víboras venenosas

En eso llega The Rock para inspeccionar cual de los dos autos, es el mejor construido

Bien veamos- Decía The Rock mientras inspeccionaba el auto de los animales furiosos y veía que tenia unas cuantas fallas como cuando intento probar los neumáticos y uno de ellos salio volando y al tocar la bocina del auto, se rompió- El Peor auto que he visto en mi vida, no enserio el peor

En ese momento los animales furioso se decepcionan

Bien veamos este…- Decía The Rock mientras inspeccionaba el auto de las víboras venenosas y veía que era muy bueno, incluso lo pintaron de Negro para que se viera mejor, era un grandioso auto- esta excelente

Y los ganadores son… Las víboras venenosas

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Gritaban todos los miembros de las víboras venenosas

Nooooooooooo- Gritaban los miembros de los animales furiosos

Bien víboras venenosas, se ganaron su piscina…- Decía The Rock mientras los del equipo de las víboras furiosas se ponían a festejar

Para los animales furiosos los espero en la ceremonia de la fogata- Decía The Rock en tono macabro nuevamente- Pero mientras tanto vallan todos a desayunar

En ese momento todos se tocan el estomago

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Randy Orton:**

Mas vale que hallamos ganado, por que si llegábamos a perder le iba a aplicar un RKO a todos los de mi equipo para desahogarme

**Alberto del Rio:**

No puedo creer que mi equipo halla perdido, eso es increíble es todo culpa de esa chica Maria que no ayuda en nada

**Triple H:**

Jamás perderemos por que llevamos a los mejores en nuestro equipo

**John Morrison:**

Se que perdí, pero lo importante es que Melina me ayudo a superar lo del acantilado, creo que me esta empezando a caer súper bien

**Edge:**

Simplemente es culpa de las personas que no ayudaron en nada en el desafió, y solo servían para mandar ejem Maria ejem

**En el comedor:**

Bien yo seré su Chef, comerán lo que yo les diga, y solo comerán tres veces al día, y solo tomaran Pepsi ya que la cerveza es solo para mi, además de que esta prohibida en la WWE- Decía el chef Stone Cold

Adivinare quien nos proporciono la bebida su nombre empieza con CM y termina con Punk- Preguntaba Shawn Michaels

Oh vamos ya dilo, nos la dio CM Punk verdad- Decía Jeff Hardy

Si, pero tu mejor cállate por que eres muy probable a que me robes mis cervezas- Decía el chef Stone Cold

Bueno pero ya danos de comer- Le rogaba Sheamus

Si tenemos mucha hambre- Decía Alberto del Rio

Si hambre por haber perdido- Agregaba Triple H

Oye narizón nadie te llamo a ti- Decía metiéndose en la conversación Edge

Mira quien habla el Canadiense- Decía Mickie James

Nadie se mete con Canadá- Dijo enojadísimo Chris Jericho

Si es cierto nadie se mete con Canadá- Agregaba Christian

Vamos ya cálmense, debemos solucionar esto civilizadamente- Decía Melina intentando calmarlos

Tiene razón de todas formas no podemos solucionar el echo de que perdimos- Decía Lita

Si perder, es perder- Dijo Trish Stratus

En eso todos desayunan, lo cual duro unos 20 minutos, luego de desayunar todos se fueron a sus respectivos campamentos, mientras todos se relajaban un rato

Oye John- Llamaba Christian

Que- Preguntaba John Morrison

Has visto a The Rock- Preguntaba también Christian

No por que- lanzaba otra pregunta Morrison

Por que siempre esta cerca de nosotros fastidiándonos todo el día- Respondía Christian mientras se alejaba de Morrison

Vamos déjame ver y te pago 50 dólares- Decía The Miz

No- Respondía Michelle McCool

Vamos por favor- Suplicaba casi de rodillas The Miz

Entiende que no te las mostrare- Le repetía Michelle McCool

Vamos nadie se dará cuenta te lo prometo- Decía The Miz

NO- Decía Michelle McCool

Por favor, y te salvo esta noche de ser expulsada- Decía The Miz

Pero si a mi ni me quieren expulsar, esa es Maria- Agregaba Michelle McCool

Por favor- Decía por ultima vez The Miz

De acuerdo pero no me vuelvas a molestar- Le decía Michelle McCool a The Miz mientras le muestra unas fotos de cuando ella era pequeña

Oh pero que tierna eras- Decía The Miz mientras veía todas las fotos y se reía de algunas fotos

Ya cuando The Miz había visto todas las fotos

Bueno me voy- Decía Michelle McCool mientras se alejaba del lugar

Adiós, teñida- Dice The Miz lo que hace que la chica lo mire con mirada asesina, pero no le hizo nada solo se fue

Oye como has estado- Preguntaba John Morrison

Bien supongo, no tengo razones para estar mal- Contestaba Melina

Bueno que bien, por cierto que te pareció el haber perdido hoy- Preguntaba nuevamente Morrison

Pues no me quejo, los otros hicieron su mayor esfuerzo los felicito- Contestaba Melina

Oye por cierto gracias, por lo de hoy- Decía Morrison mientras ambos se ven a los ojos y se quedan así un buen rato

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Jeff Hardy:**

Creo que estoy empezando a extrañar a mi hermano… Matt si me estas viendo por televisión no olvides alimentar a nuestro Pez mascota… por que si llego y lo encuentro muerto tu lo acompañaras en el retrete

**Devuelta al concurso:**

Edge te odio- Exclamaba de dolor Batista por la lanza que Edge le aplico en el aire

Si vamos a hablar de dolor, empecemos por mi- Decía metiéndose en la conversación Christian con dolor al hablar

Cálmense ambos ya sanaran sus heridas- Decía Edge

Me duele mucho, creo que es la primera vez que me aplican un movimiento realmente, no sabia que dolían tanto- Decía Christian

Oigan chicos- Dice Lita llegando

¡Hola!- Gritan todos mientras se quejan

Que les pasa- Vuelve a decir Lita

Seguro fue por la pelea aérea que armaron hoy- Dice Trish Stratus

No solo por eso, también el imbecil de Cena, me aplico un Ajuste de actitud en un arbusto durante el desafió- Reclamaba Christian

Eso no es nada, Jeff subió el acantilado otra vez, nada mas para tirarse encima de mi con una poesía en movimiento- Decía También Batista

Ya basta de quejas- Les decía Lita- Mejor vamos con The Rock que ya se hace tarde

¡No!- Dicen los tres chicos al unísono

Lita me haces los honores- Le decía Trish Stratus a Lita

Será un honor- Dice Lita, mientras ambas chicas empiezan a golpear a sus compañeros

Por que hicieron eso- Reclamaba Batista

Que quieren que lo hagamos de nuevo- Dicen ambas enojadas

No No ya nos levantamos- Dicen los tres poniéndose de pie

Mas les vale- Dicen ambas chicas

Hola Jeff- Dice saludando Chris Jericho

Eres tu Jericho, es increíble que me saludes te sientes bien, o estas haciendo lo que yo hacia antes de rehabilitarme- Le decía Jeff Hardy a Chris Jericho

No lo creo, ya que yo odio la cerveza, además tome mucha Pepsi hoy, pero lo importante, has visto a Alberto- Preguntaba Chris Jericho

Que quieres Jericho- Dice llegando Alberto del Rio

Decirte que desde que empezó el programe tu cremallera esta abierta- Dice Chris Jericho mientras se aleja

Cielos- Dijo Alberto del Rio mientras se sube la cremallera y se larga completamente rojo

No olvides que todo el mundo te vio- Dice Chris Jericho

Y Eso en que le ayuda- Pregunta Jeff Hardy

En nada, solo que así lo hago sentirse peor- Respondía Jericho

Hola viejo- Dice Edge llegando con Morrison

Que quieres- Pregunta Morrison

Nada solo que ya me aburrí- Dice Edge

Yo también no tenemos nada, me pregunto como estarán los del otro campamento- Dijo Morrison

**En el campamento de las víboras venenosas:**

Los chicos y chicas estaban haciendo fiesta con su nueva piscina, a la cual le habían hasta puesto la insignia de DX

OH si esto es lo máximo- Dice Mickie James

Lo mismo digo- Dijo Natalya

Esto es vida amigo- Dice Shawn Michaels

Claro que si, y lo mejor es sentir la satisfacción de haberles apaleado el trasero a esos animales de peluche- Dice Triple H

**En otra parte del campamento:**

Pues Mysterio las cosas están así, las 7 chicas del equipo me han pedido citas- Dice John Cena

Valla conquistas a todas las chicas del mundo Cena- Dice Sorprendido Mysterio

Si pero no se con cual quedarme- Dudaba Cena

Elige una- Responde Mysterio

No me puedo quedar con las 7- Dice Cena

Mmmm… muy bien pensado para que hacer infeliz a 6 chicas, cuando puedes hacer feliz a 7 Chicas- Dice Mysterio como un sabio

Mysterio eres el mejor- Adulaba Cena

Oh… lo se- Dice Mysterio

**En La ceremonia de la fogata:**

Bien chicos, esta es la ceremonia de la fogata, como verán en esta bandeja tengo 13 bebidas y ustedes son 14 así que el que no reciba bebida deberá pasar por el muelle de la vergüenza subir al vote, y marcharse a casa, como ya botaron ahora los llamare por su nombre y pasen por su bebida- Explica The Rock mientras todos se ponen nerviosos

Alberto del Rio-

Sabia que no me iría, si yo soy muy bueno para ser de los primeros en irme- Decía Alberto mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Batista-

El animal se queda- Grita Batista mientras toma su bebida

Melina-

Uff… estuvo cerca- Decía Melina mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Michelle McCool-

Pues claro si soy súper hermosa- Dice Michelle McCool mientras pasa a recoger su bebida

Ejem Teñida ejem- Susurraba The Miz

The Miz-

Awesome- Gritaba The Miz mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Edge-

Era obvio- Dice Edge mientras pasa a recoger su bebida

Christian-

No lloren mis Peeps me salve, se los debo a ustedes- Dice Christian mientras pasa a recoger su bebida

Lita-

Genial- Exclama Lita mientras pasa a recoger su bebida

Trish Stratus-

Aun sigo viva- Dice Trish mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida y juntarse con los demás

Chris Jericho-

Pues claro- Dice con orgullo Chris Jericho mientras toma su bebida y pasa con los demás

John Morrison-

Por poco- Dice Morrison calmándose y pasando con los demás mientras toma su bebida

Jeff Hardy-

Por poco y decepciono a mis fans, a no espera eso lo debería decir Cena, ya me acorde… solamente que soy el mejor- Dice Jeff mientras pasa a recoger su bebida

Bien solo queda 1 bebida, y ustedes son dos

Maria y Layla-

Una de ustedes dos será la primera en irse de Isla del drama- Dice The Rock con fondo dramático

Apúrate que me estoy poniendo nerviosa- Dice asustada Maria

Sabemos que te iras tu- Dice con confianza Layla

Y la ultima bebida es para…

Maria-

Si- Gritaba de felicidad Maria

Que ocurrió aquí- Preguntaba Christian quien fue a arrojar su bebida vacía al lago

Pero por que- Pregunta triste Layla

Es parte del juego perder, Layla el muelle de la vergüenza te espera- Dice The Rock

En ese momento Layla pasa triste por el muelle de la vergüenza mientras llega al barco en donde se sube y es llevada devuelta a casa

**En el campamento de las víboras venenosas:**

No se por que, pero siento que en algún lugar del mundo se acaba de cometer una gran injusticia- Decía Rey Mysterio en su cama

Mejor ya duérmete- Dice Randy Orton

**Devuelta con los otros campistas:**

Bueno esto es lo que ocurrió en su primer episodio tuvo de todo, quien será el siguiente en irse, descúbralo en el siguiente episodio de Isla del drama…- Decía The Rock

Hasta el siguiente Episodio-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "El Despiertaton"**

Era una mañana tranquila, habían pasado ya 2 días desde la ceremonia de la fogata, y nuestros luchadores favoritos se encontraban durmiendo una siesta, hasta que su tranquilidad matutina fue interrumpida por The Rock, el cual hizo sonar la alarma la cual indicaba que era la hora de desayunar

Rayos, ese tipo no se cansa de fastidiar- Exclamaba molesto John Cena

Ese es su pasatiempo amigo- Respondía Rey Mysterio

Quien activo la alarma, es un incendio- Gritaba asustado Sheamus

Tranquilízate es solo una alarma que indica que ya debemos comer- Respondía Rey Mysterio

Mejor cállense todos y vamos a desayunar- Decía Randy Orton

Es cierto mi estomago necesita de alimentación, aunque sea de bebida Pepsi- Decía Shawn Michaels

Deberían haber traído coca cola- Decía Triple H

Mejor ni lo digas cerca de CM Punk o le dará un paro cardiaco- Decía Burlonamente Mysterio

**En el otro campamento:**

Es un incendio, corran- Decía desesperado Alberto del Rio

Tranquilízate es solo una alarma- Decía John Morrison mientras Alberto del Rio se tranquilizaba

Ah… ya lo sabia- Decía Alberto mientras salía de la cabaña orgullosamente

Si que es tonto- Decía Jeff Hardy

Mas de lo que te imaginas- Decía Morrison

**Con las chicas:**

Que es ese sonidito fastidioso- Decía Molesta Maryse

Es The Rock- Decía Mickie James

Tonto, como se atreve a molestar mi sueño- Decía Maryse

Mejor cállate y vamos- Decía Natalya

Si es cierto ya es hora de irnos- Les decía Beth Phoenix

Vallan ustedes si quieren yo no me levantare tan temprano- Decía molesta Maryse

Iras con nosotras, quieras o no- Decía Natalya

Si claro me lo van a obligar una tonta y una remonta- Decía Maryse

Cierra la boca y camina- Decía Natalya

Cállate tu tonta- Decía Maryse

Cállate tu chica que se hace novia de los chicos por su dinero y que además esta bien fea- Dice Maryse

En ese momento Maryse se enoja demasiado con Natalya y se le abalanza y empiezan a luchar, pero Beth Phoenix llega a interrumpir

Cálmense las dos, y ahora vamos ya- Decía Beth Phoenix

Yo no… me quedare aquí durmiendo- Decía Maryse

OH claro que no, vendrás con nosotras y punto- Decía Beth Phoenix

Oblígame- Decía molesta Maryse

En ese momento Beth Phoenix levanta a Maryse y se la lleva hasta el comedor

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Maryse:**

Odio a toda esta gente, espero que por lo menos yo sea la ganadora de el millón de dólares

**Jeff Hardy:**

Matt, se me olvido decirte que le cambies agua a nuestro pez, por que le gusta el agua limpia

**En el comedor:**

Ah… los estaba esperando- Decía The Rock

Para que… no me digas que otro reto, por que si es como el reto pasado olvídalo- Decía Batista mientras recordaba lo que le hizo Jeff Hardy

Espero sea extremo- Decía Jeff Hardy mientras se paraba en una silla y hacia su clásica pose

No nada de eso, esta vez es para otra cosa- Dice The Rock acercándose a un telón

Ha si y que es- Preguntaba John Morrison

Pues esto…- Decía The Rock mientras bajaba el telón y todos se quedan con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver, el enorme banquete que había en la mesa- Y que les parece

Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida- Decía Alberto del Rio con lagrimas en los ojos

Es espectacular- Decía Nikki y Brie Bella

Es Awesome- Decía The Miz

Sabia que les gustaría, pues que esperan es todo suyo coman- Gritaba The Rock mientras todos se tiran a la mesa a comer y disfrutar del desayuno

**20 Minutos después:**

Todos estaban con la barriga llena y las chicas hasta parecían que estaban embarazadas, y no podía dar ni una sola mordida mas, y en eso llega a hablarles The Rock

Y que les pareció- Preguntaba The Rock

No esta mal- Decía Chris Jericho

Es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida, estoy feliz- Decía Christian

Y lo mejor de todo es que había comida Mexicana, así recuerdo mi tierra- Decía Mysterio

Lo mejor viejo- Decía Morrison tocándose el estomago

Me alegra que les haya gustado por que ahora iremos a su segundo desafió- Decía The Rock mientras el y todos los demás van al desafió

**En la ceremonia de la fogata (El lugar donde se lleva a cabo):**

Que acaso ya es hora de expulsar a alguien- Decía Michelle McCool asustada

Aun no- Decía The Rock mientras empezaba a explicar el desafió- bien para el desafió de hoy será muy simple, lo que deberán hacer es ver cuanto tiempo pueden mantenerse despiertos, y como los desperté antes de tiempo y les di una comida sabrosa creo que se pondrá interesante, la ultima persona de un equipo que siga despierta ganara y con ella ganara su equipo también… bien sin mas que decir el tiempo empieza ya…

24 Horas después:

Increíble 24 horas y sigo despierto apuesto que puedo aguantar otras 24 hor…- Paraba de hablar Sheamus pues se quedaba dormido

Animales: 13

Víboras: 13

Rayos sabia que este tipo no duraría- Decía Randy Orton

Este oye que tal si hablamos- Le decía Rey Mysterio a Alberto del Rio

Por supuesto que no- Decía Alberto del Rio- No hablare contigo hasta que esto acaba, además ni me caes bien

Rayos pero si no hablo con nadie me quedare dormido

Pues es tu problema- Decía Alberto del Rio

Y Tu como has estado- Preguntaba Jeff Hardy a John Morrison

Pues y como crees tu- Decía John Morrison

**En ese momento Jeff Hardy empieza a alucinar**

Jeff hola- Decía una cerveza que estaba saludando a Jeff

Quien eres tu- Decía Jeff

Soy tu amada, la cerveza- Decía la cerveza

No, yo ya te deje, no volveré a caer de nuevo- Decía Jeff Hardy

Jeff, con quien hablas- Preguntaba preocupado John Morrison

Con ella- Decía Jeff Hardy señalando a un lugar

Hola Jeff Jardinero- Decía burlonamente la cerveza

No ya te dije no seré tu esclavo- Decía Jeff Hardy

Yo se que tu me deseas y yo te deseo- Decía la cerveza

No- Gritaba Jeff Hardy

En ese momento John Morrison Nokea a Jeff Hardy y lo deja inconciente y se queda dormido

Lo siento Jeff, pero me estabas asustando- Decía John Morrison mientras se alejaba de Jeff Hardy

Animales: 12

Víboras: 13

48 horas después:

Solo hace falta ir con alguien débil- Decía Chris Jericho en su mente- Ya se con las gemelas- Decía mientras iba con ellas

Hola chris- Saludaban al unísono las gemelas Brie y Nikki Bella

Hola saben pueden quedarse dormidas si quieren- Mentía Jericho con las gemelas

Pero… si nos quedamos dormidas perderemos- Decían ambas

No… solo perderán si no se duermen, por que creen que yo estoy apunto de dormirme- Decía Chris Jericho

Estas seguro- Preguntaban dudosas ambas

Seguro- Decía Jericho mintiendo

Bueno si tu lo dices- Decían ambas mientras se quedaban dormidas en el suelo y Chris Jericho lanza una mirada

Eso fue demasiado fácil, dos pájaros de un solo tiro- Decía Chris Jericho

Animales: 12

Víboras: 11

80 Horas después

En ese momento se queda dormido Batista

El animal tiene sueño- Dice Batista antes de caer dormido

Animales: 11

Víboras: 11

Rayos- Dice molesto Christian- bueno al menos yo sigo despierto

Oye Christian mira tus Peeps- Gritaba Maryse

Donde- Preguntaba Christian dándose la vuelta Y en ese momento Maryse la golpea con una sartén

Soy un astronauta veo estrellitas- Dice Christian antes de caer dormido

Eres un completo idiota- Dice Maryse alejándose

Animales: 10

Viboras: 11

90 Horas después:

Hola Melina- Dice John Morrison

Hola John, oye por que vienes a hablar hasta ahora- Preguntaba Melina

Por que The Miz, ya se durmió- Responde Morrison

Enserio- Pregunta Melina

Si esta allá- Dice señalando Morrison

Dime si ahora eres Awesome- Gritaba Chris Jericho encima de The Miz

Animales: 9

Viboras: 11

Siento que necesito un café- Dice quejándose Triple H

Mejor cuéntame un chiste, para que así no me duerma- Decía Shawn Michaels

Bien de acuerdo… había una vez un chico tan oscuro pero tan oscuro que lo conocía como Undertaker- Decía Triple H mientras se empezaba a reír el mismo, y cuando abrió los ojos noto que Shawn Michaels ya se había dormido

Tus chistes son los peores- Decía Natalya la cual también alcanzo a escuchar el chiste y se quedo dormida

Rayos- Dice Triple H enojadísimo quedándose también dormido

Animales: 9

Viboras: 8

Entonces vienes de México- Preguntaba John Morrison

Si, y tu de donde vienes- Preguntaba Melina

Pues soy de Estados unidos, pero no me quejo es un buen país- Responde John Morrison

En ese momento se queda dormido Alberto del Rio

Oigan que le paso- Preguntaba John Morrison

Simplemente ya no soporto mas- Respondía Rey Mysterio

Animales: 8

Viboras: 8

Bien como te decía me encanta México es un buen país- Adulaba John Morrison

Enserio- Pregunta Melina

En ese momento pasa caminando desnudo Sheamus, sonámbulo por supuesto ya que fue de los primeros en quedarse dormidos, y pasa justo en frente de Morrison y Melina y luego de pasar justo frente de ellos, pasa al bosque

Este… tu y yo nunca vimos eso de acuerdo- Pregunta Morrison

De acuerdo- Dice asustada Melina

Sheamus estaba caminando en el bosque y se cae a un rió, y empieza a caminar por los troncos a modo de que nunca toco el agua

**Devuelta al lugar:**

En ese momento se queda dormida Gail Kim

Si al fin se durmió la loca- Decía felizmente Chris Jericho

Oye, aquí la única loca soy yo, así que mírame como me duermo mucho mejor que ella- Dice Mickie James durmiéndose también

Son unas grandísimas tontas- Dice molesto Randy Orton

Animales: 8

Viboras: 6

En ese momento se queda dormida Maryse y Beth Phoenix las cuales se durmieron de cansancio por pelear tanto

Animales: 8

Viboras: 4

No puede ser que estos animalitos nos vayan a ganar- Decía Randy Orton

**Con Sheamus:**

Ya había cruzado el lago y el rió, por lo cuala ahora estaba cruzando una presa de castores, en ese momento los castores se le quedan viendo como si fuera una mayonesa gigantesca y lo siguen

**Devuelta:**

Tengo muchísimo sueño Sorry pero me dormiré, chicos- Dice Kelly Kelly mientras se queda dormida

Animales: 8

Viboras: 3

Nos van a ganar- Dice Mysterio

No lo creo, mientras yo siga despierto no lo creo- Dice John Cena mientras se queda dormido

Demonios, vamos a perder- Dice Mysterio

Animales: 8

Viboras: 2

Oye Lita- Llamaba Edge

Que quieres- Preguntaba Lita

Tienes sueño verdad, Bella durmiente- Preguntaba Edge

Cierra la boca en primer lugar no tengo sueño y segundo no me llames así- Decía Lita

De acuerdo te diré princesita- Dice Edge

Eres un tonto- Responde Lita

Oye si quieres puedes quedarte dormida ya estamos por ganarles a esos gusanitos- Dice Edge

Claro que no, seguro que si nos descuidamos nos van a ganar- Dice Lita

Lo dudo, nena- Dice Edge mientras le toca el hombro a Lita, lo cual hace que Lita lo golpee en las entrepiernas y Edge caiga al suelo

Rayos, que dolor, oigan que suave esta el suelo- Dice Edge mientras se empezaba a dormir en el suelo

Animales: 7

Viboras: 2

200 Horas después:

Bien que tal si para no aburrirme me tiro desde este árbol hasta el suelo- Preguntaba Rey Mysterio el cual ya tenia los ojos rojos, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

Has lo que quieras, pero deja de caminar de un lado a otro- Decía Randy Orton

En ese momento Rey Mysterio se empieza a subir a un árbol y cuando ya estaba en la cima, tomo impulso y se tiro con todas sus fuerzas pero en su camino tropezó con Chris Jericho al cual termino goleando

Lo siento Jericho- Dice Mysterio perdonándose mientras se da cuenta de que Jericho se quedo dormido

Animales: 6

Viboras: 2

En ese momento se quedan dormidas Lita y Trish Stratus

Animales: 4

Viboras: 2

**Con Sheamus:**

Sheamus se había quedado dormido en la presa de los castores, la cual ya estaba rodeada de todos los castores, los cuales estaban viéndolo fijamente para ver si se despertaba

**Devuelta:**

400 Horas después:

Rey, ya no siento los ojos- Decía Randy Orton

Yo ya no siento la mascara- Dice Rey Mysterio mientras Randy Orton se le queda viendo con cara de que tonto eres

En ese momento Maria y Michelle McCool se quedan dormidas

Animales: 2

Viboras: 2

Ya falta poco Rey- Dice Randy Orton mientras se da cuenta de que Mysterio ya se había quedado dormido- Rey, Rey, Rey- Gritaba Orton

Animales: 2

Viboras: 1

500 Horas después:

Veamos aun quedan tres- Decía llegando The Rock

Adonde estabas- Preguntaba Randy Orton

Pues descansando cosa que ustedes necesitan- Decía The Rock mientras sacaba un libro- no me dejan de otra tendré que usar el método mas efectivo para ponerlos a dormir, el único componente que podría hacer que se duerman… La historia de Canadá… el animal nacional de Canadá es el Castor el cual cuenta con colores como el café y demás colores variados, y por supuesto sus extravagantes colas- Empezaba a contar The Rock mientras todos empezaban a aburrirse

En ese momento John Morrison cae al suelo dormido

John- Dice Melina

Salud- Dice Randy Orton

Animales: 1

Viboras: 1

600 Horas después:

Sheamus llegaba al campamento mientras caía en su cuarto el cual estaba lleno con su ropa

The Rock seguía contando la historia de Canadá, mientras a Randy Orton le dan ganas de ir al baño

Puedo esperar mas tiempo para ir al baño- Decía Randy Orton cruzando las piernas

Si pero podrás aguantar otro capitulo del libro- Preguntaba Melina

Buen punto- Dice Randy Orton mientras entra al baño

700 Horas después:

Oigan que paso con Randy- Preguntaba Melina

Esta en el baño- Dice The Rock mientras empuja la puerta del baño y ve que Randy se quedo dormido en la taza del baño

Animales: 1

Viboras: 0

Tenemos un ganador los animales furiosos- Gritaba The Rock mientras inmediatamente Melina cae al suelo dormida

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Melina**

No se ni como lo logre, bueno haberle ganado a Randy Orton es algo que no se ve todos los días verdad

**Sheamus**

Se que fui el primero en quedarme dormido, pero por alguna extraña razón, minutos después de despertar me encontré con unos castores en la entrada de la puerta

**Randy Orton**

Estaba tan cerca, casi lo consigo, pero me calmare todavía no les aplicare mi RKO, bueno no ahora

**The Miz**

Ganamos somos Awesome, aunque siento dolor de espalda, seguro es por que me dormí encima de una Diva

**Jeff Hardy:**

Solo quiero aclarar, que lo que vi en el desafió no era lo que ustedes piensan, en realidad solo era un molesto mosquito que andaba fastidiándome

**Edge**

Bueno al menos ganamos, aunque todavía me duele la patada que me dio Lita, ya me las pagara

**Maryse **

Íbamos bien, pero ahora los perdedores de mi equipo y yo vamos a tener que ir a la ceremonia de la fogata

**Triple H**

Espero nos deshagamos, de alguien incompetente, y no de buenos jugadores como por ejemplo Yo

**Ceremonia de la fogata:-**

Bien esta es la ceremonia de la fogata, verán que tengo en esta bandeja 13 bebidas y ustedes son 14, así que los iré llamando y quien no reciba su bebida deberá pasar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al vote de los perdedores y marcharse, bien empecemos con las bebidas- Decía The Rock mientras todos se ponían nerviosos

-Rey Misterio-

OH si, me quedo soy el súper enmascarado con suerte- Decía Rey Mysterio mientras pasaba y tomaba su bebida

-Mickie James-

OH que bien, menos mal por que si me legaba a ir…- Dice Mickie James mientras pone una cara macabra y luego la cambia por una feliz mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Gail Kim-

Nada solo paso por su bebida

-John Cena-

Mas te valía darme la bebida piedra, digo The Rock- Dice John Cena mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Nikkie Bella-

Oye espero menciones a Brie- Dice Nikkie bella mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Sheamus-

Aun me duele la cabeza y me sigo preguntando por que sera- Dice Sheamus mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Brie Bella-

Siiiii- Gritaba Brie Bella mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Kelly Kelly-

Oh Yeah- Dice Kelly Kelly mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Randy Orton-

Mas les valía- Dice Randy Orton mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Shawn Michaels-

Espero que sea gaseosa fría- Dice Shawn Michaels mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Maryse-

Pues claro, si soy la mejor- Dice Maryse mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Chris Jericho:**

Si algún día, oyen a alguien decir que es el mejor, no le crean ya que saben muy bien que el mejor en esto soy yo

**Devuelta:**

-Triple H-

Después de esto, vamos a jugar Snack Down Vs Raw 2011- Dice Triple H mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida y solo quedaban dos

Muy bien chicas, esta es la ultima bebida- Decía The Rock mientras se pone fondo dramático

-Natalya y Beth Phoenix-

Ya di para quien es- Preguntaba John Cena

Si la curiosidad me mata- Dijo Rey Mysterio

Pensé que lo que te mataba era la altura- Preguntaba Shawn Michaels

Si eso también- Dijo Rey Mysterio

Bien la ultima bebida es para…

Dilo- Gritaban las dos chicas

Es para…

-Beth Phoenix-

Si- Gritaba Beth Phoenix

Natalya el muelle de la vergüenza te espera- Dice The Rock

En ese momento va pasando Natalya por el muelle de la vergüenza un poco triste, mientras sube al barco y regresa a casa

Bien esta no Será la ceremonia de fogata mas dramática, pero al menos me pagan y con bonos- Decía The Rock- bien nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de Isla del drama

Hasta la próxima-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: "Juego de pelotas"**

La ultima vez en Isla del drama- Decía en el muelle The Rock

Las víboras venenosas y los animales furiosos tuvieron que competir en quizás uno de los peores desafíos de todos, el despiertaton, muchos de ellos quedaron dormidos rápidamente (Sale Sheamus), la ganadora al final fue melina la cual logro vencer al final a Randy Orton, el cual se quedo dormido finalmente en el baño, en la ceremonia de la fogata la eliminada fue Natalya por el simple echo de que hizo un comentario que no le gusto para nada a Maryse la cual fue quien la elimino…

Quien se ira a casa hoy y quien permanecerá aquí…

Descúbranlo en…

Isla del drama

Había pasado un día desde la ceremonia de la fogata, mientras tanto nuestros luchadores favoritos y Divas favoritas se encontraban durmiendo una siesta, muy relajante y calida siesta, cuando de pronto, se oyó un estruendo afuera de las cabañas

**Con los animales furiosos:**

Es un terremoto corran- Gritaba Alberto del Rio mientras se cubría debajo de su cama

Cálmate es solo The Rock- Decía Batista calmándolo

Ah… ya lo sabia- Decía Alberto del Rio como si nada mientras salía de la cabaña al baño

Si que es un tonto- Decía levantándose Christian

Mas de lo que te imaginas- Decía John Morrison

**Con las víboras:**

No me digan que es Rocky, otra vez- Preguntaba John Cena

Si es el- Respondía Rey Mysterio

Bueno será mejor que nos levantemos ya- Decía Sheamus

Por un momento pensé que era un terremoto- Decía Shawn Michaels

Oh vamos Shawn, solo un completo tonto pensaría eso- Le decía Triple H

**Con las chicas:**

De nuevo esta fastidiando- Decía Molesta Maryse

Creo que no se cansa de hacer eso- Decía también molesta Brie Bella

Ese es su trabajo- Decía felizmente Kelly Kelly

**Con The Rock:**

Estaban todos afuera de sus cabañas, mientras en eso llegaba The Rock

Hola veo que durmieron muy bien- Se burlaba The Rock

Bromeas mira mis ojeras- Decía Maryse muy furiosa mientras señalaba sus desgastados ojos

Si Piedra estamos muy cansados- Se quejaba John Cena

Escucha John puede que no te quiera matar, ya que nos tenemos que enfrentar el próximo año, pero me vuelves a decir piedra y te aplicare el Rock Botton, y te lo advierto lo haré real no falso- Decía Furiosamente

The Rock

Este tipo necesita mi ajuste de actitud- Decía en su mente John Cena

En esos momentos todos van a un gimnasio que estaba cerca de esos lugares mientras todos entran, absolutamente todos estaban cansados y estaban bostezando por el concurso de el día anterior, en eso empieza a hablar The Rock

Si intentan levantarme será lo ultimo que hagan- Decía molesto Randy Orton mientras se recostaba y se quedaba dormido en una banca

Bien todos y Cena escuchen- Decía The Rock

De que se tratara el concurso de hoy- Preguntaba Sheamus

Bien chicos lo que haremos hoy será el tradicional concurso de pelotas- Explicaba The Rock- Lo que tendrán que hacer será formar grupos de 5 para la primera ronda y 5 para la segunda ronda, tendrán que arrojar la pelota como saben si los golpea quedan fuera, por cierto en este juego que haremos la pelota puede impactar hasta en tu cara y será valido, el único lugar que no es valido es el privado, y si el que tiro una pelota y es atrapada por el otro concursante, queda eliminado y el otro concursante puede llamar a otro de sus compañeros, el juego termina hasta que los 5 del equipo contrario hallan sido golpeados por la pelota, entendido!

Entendido- Exclamaba todos excepto Randy Orton, el cual estaba dormido

Muy bien empecemos tienen 5 minutos para planear todo y elegir a sus 5 primeros jugadores, empiecen ya- Decía Stone Cold el cual estaba en una silla súper alta de arbitro

5 Minutos después:

Bien jugando por los animales furiosos están: John Morrison, Alberto del Rio, Lita, Trish Stratus y Chris Jericho

Y Jugando por las víboras venenosas están: Rey Mysterio, Kelly Kelly, Triple H, Maryse y Gail Kim

En ese momento todos se ponen en posiciones de juego, mientras el chef Stone Cold tocaba el silbato para dar inicio

En ese momento todos toman una pelota y la tiran al equipo contrario, pero todas fallaron en dar en el blanco

Oye mascarita- Decía Alberto mientras le arrojaba una pelota a Rey Mysterio

En ese momento Rey Mysterio esquiva la pelota que le arrojo Alberto del Rio

No me diste Alberto del Lago, Perdón Alberto del Mar- Decía Rey Mysterio burlándose

Mas bien Mar muerto- Agregaba Maryse

Nadie se burla de mi- Dice Furioso Alberto del Rio mientras le arrojaba otra pelota a Rey Mysterio

En ese momento Rey Mysterio toma una de las pelotas y se la arroja a Alberto del Rio pero este ultimo la esquivo

No me dieron- Se burlaba Alberto del Rio

En ese momento Triple H Y Shawn Michaels le arrojan tres pelotas a Alberto del Rio las cuales le impactan todas, quedando del Rio eliminado, y sentándose en la banca

En ese momento Shawn Michaels y Triple H, hacen la seña de DX

Animales: 4

Víboras: 5

En ese momento John Morrison le avienta una pelota a Kelly Kelly la cual esquivo, pero en ese momento sale Chris Jericho y le lanza otra la cual también esquivo

Rayos, no le cae ninguna- Decía Chris Jericho

Oye John mira ese que no es Joe Mercury- Gritaba Maryse

Donde- Decía rápidamente John Morrison mientras que Maryse lo goleaba en la cabeza con una pelota

Rayos- Decía John Morrison mientras se iba a sentar

Animales: 3

Víboras: 5

Esto es demasiado facil- Decía orgullosamente Triple H

Creo que hasta tu nariz, es todo un reto comparado con esto- Decía burlonamente Shawn Michaels

Mientras los otros se distraían, Lita aprovecho y golpeo con la pelota a Triple H, mientras Trish Stratus goleaba a Shawn Michaels

Y Quedan fuera- Gritaba The Rock

Animales: 3

Víboras: 3

Esto es caso de vida o muerte, el león debe cazar a su presa y no ser casado por la misma, hay que ser cauteloso al atacar, no dejar que la presa lo case, si no ser el cazador el ganador, esperar que su presa de el primer paso y luego atacarla- Decía Chris Jericho

Chris por favor, deja de hablar como en Nacional Geografic- Decía Lita

En ese momento Chris Jericho le lanza una pelota a Gail Kim, la cual la golpeo directamente en la cabeza

Eso me dolió, me las pagaras Gatito de Jericho- Decía Furiosa y casi echando fuego Gail Kim

No se que me da mas miedo el echo de que hablo, o de que me amenazo- Decía Chris Jericho medio asustado

Animales: 3

Víboras: 2

La presa esta viva y coleando es hora de seguir con la cadena alimenticia, creo que debo dejar de ver programas de casería de leones- Decía Chris Jericho mientras le arrojaba una pelota a Maryse

En ese momento Maryse esquiva la pelota, pero Lita le arroja otra la cual le impacta en el estomago y luego le rebota a Kelly Kelly estilo Pinball quedando eliminadas ambas

Animales: 3

Víboras: 0

Bien el primer asalto es para los animales furiosos- Decía Stone Cold- Ahora el siguiente grupo

5 Minutos después:

Jugando por los animales furiosos: Jeff Hardy, Melina, Michelle McCool, Edge y The Miz

Jugando por las víboras venenosas: Sheamus, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Mickie James y John Cena

Bien empezamos ya- Gritaba Stone Cold

En ese momento todos toman una pelota y la arrojan a lo loco, mientras que ninguna acertó a su objetivo, todas salieron hacia diferentes lugares

Sabias que cuando era pequeña me encantaba jugar a que era la típica chica súper perfecta, pero termine siendo un poco rara, incluso cuando quiero conocer a alguien dicen que soy extraña, pero seguro es mentira- Decía como si nada Mickie James súper rápido mientras sacaba un lápiz y empezaba a anotar lo que había dicho en su diario

Vamos alguien venga que lo estoy esperando- Decía The Miz con 10 pelotas en sus manos

Awesome- Gritaba Burlándose John Cena mientras le arrojaba una pelota a The Miz pero este ultimo la esquivo

No me distes- Decía The Miz habiendo esquivado, pero en ese momento la pelota rebota en la pared y golpea en la nuca a The Miz

La raíz cuadrada de Awesome es The Miz- Decía The Miz mientras se quedaba desmayado por el impacto de la pelota

Eso debió doler- Decía Jeff Hardy mirando a su compañero

Animales: 4

Víboras: 5

Bien veamos podría golpear al rehabilitado, o a las chicas- Pensaba en su mente Sheamus

Mayonesa cuidado- Gritaba John Cena mientras empujaba a Sheamus

Rayos déjense golpear- Gritaba enojado Edge

No lo creo categoría "R de Rata"- Decía burlándose John Cena

Cállate almuerzo- Decía furioso Edge mientras arrojaba otra pelota a John Cena el cual esquivo pero golpeo a Nikki Bella y como ella siempre esta junto con Brie Bella, el golpe lo valieron para ambas

Animales: 4

Víboras: 3

Muy bien, es hora de ser extremo- Decía Jeff Hardy mientras arrojaba todas las pelotas que tenia hacia todos lados pero ninguna golpeo a una persona a excepción de una la cual golpeo a Triple H por accidente

Maldito Hardy- Gritaba Enojado Triple H mientras le arrojaba una pelota a Jeff Hardy la cual le impacto en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y dormido

**Sueño de Jeff Hardy:**

Hola Jeff Zero- Saludaba un tipo con un traje anaranjado

Quien eres tu- Preguntaba Jeff Hardy

Yo soy Triple Scorpion- Decía Triple H, vestido como Scorpion de Mortal Kombat

Bueno pudo ser peor, pude haber soñado con la cerveza… espera ahora que lo recuerdo tu me tiraste una pelota- Decía Jeff Hardy tocándose la cabeza con un poco de dolor

Si quieres vengarte solo hay una forma de arreglar las cosas- Decía Triple Scorpion

Creo que tienes razón- Decía Jeff Hardy

MORTAL KOMBAT- Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo mientras empiezan a luchar al estilo Mortal Kombat y se pone la canción de Mortal Kombat

**Devuelta a la realidad:**

Creen que este bien- Decían los del equipo de Jeff Hardy llevándoselo a la banca

Si seguramente si- Decía Rey Mysterio

Animales: 3

Víboras: 3

Bien mas vale que de en el bloco- Decía Melina mientras arrojaba una pelota lo suficientemente fuerte que golpe en la cara a Mickie James

Ahora si creo que la dejaste demente- Decía Michelle McCool

Mas de lo que ya estaba no lo creo- Dice Maryse en la banca

Animales: 3

Víboras: 2

Dale Mayonesa- Gritaba John Cena a Sheamus para que se animara a tirar la pelota

Para que tienes la gran necesidad que ganemos- Preguntaba Sheamus

Por que si perdemos, Rocky me va a fastidiar en la ceremonia de la fogata- Explicaba John Cena

Oye Desayuno, me llamo The Rock idiota- Gritaba Enojado The Rock

Oigan par de retrasados- Gritaba Edge mientras arrojaba dos pelotas hacia ellos, pero ambos las esquivaron y luego tomaron dos pelotas y se las arrojaron a Melina y Edge, quedan eliminados y en el mismo intento casi desesperado de Sheamus golpea con su pelota en la pierna a Michelle McCool

Bien echo- Dice John Cena

Si claro- Dice con sarcasmo Sheamus

Animales: 0

Víboras: 2

Bien la ultima ronda quien gane esta ganara el premio, el cual es una cena de 5 estrellas, bajo las estrellas- Decía The Rock

**Con los animales furiosos:**

Bien ahora lo importante es enviar a los mas fuertes- Explicaba Maria

Tu cállate que yo sepa, tu no has recibido una pelota en tu cara como nosotros- Se quejaba Melina

Si pero soy las mas…- Decía Maria mientras es interrumpida por todos

Si ya sabemos la que mas experiencia tiene en concursos, eso no importa- Se quejaban todos

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Jeff Hardy:**

Hola matt, se me olvidaba decirte que ya encontré un nombre perfecto para nuestro pez mascota, se llamara, Jett Hatdy, genial verdad

**Devuelta**

Bien mas vale que ahora lo hagamos bien- Decía Alberto del Rio

**Con las víboras venenosas:**

Es imposible que ganemos, no tenemos a nadie que sea furioso y sin piedad- Decía Beth Phoenix

En ese momento se le quedaron viendo a Randy Orton el cual aun seguía dormido en la banca

Creen que deberíamos…- Sugería John Cena

Claro que no dijo que no lo despertáramos, veremos como le hacemos- Decía Triple H

**Ya pasados los 5 minutos:**

Muy bien esta es la ultima ronda y los equipos serán…

Jugando por los animales furiosos: Batista, Chris Jericho, Christian, Maria y Lita

Jugando por las víboras venenosas: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Beth Phoenix, Maryse y John Cena

Bien que empiece la segunda ronda ya…

En ese momento Chris Jericho toma una pelota en menos de 1 segundo y se la arroja a Beth Phoenix la cual golpea en el estomago

Directo en la basura- Dice Chris Jericho

En ese momento Beth Phoenix se va a sentar, mientras los demás de su grupo intentaban esquivar

Animales: 5

Víboras: 4

Muy bien esto esta demasiado difícil, espero tan siquiera que no me eliminen tan rápido- Decía Felizmente Christian

Christian mira Edge esta con Trish Stratus- Gritaba Maryse

Donde- Decía furioso Christian dándose la vuelta

En ese momento Maryse aprovecha y lo golpea fuertemente con una pelota, directamente en la en la espalda

Animales: 4

Víboras: 4

El animal tiene hambre de ganar- Gritaba Batista mientras le arrojaba unas cuantas pelotas a Maryse

El León, tiene sed de victoria- Gritaba Chris Jericho mientras le arrojaba pelotas a John Cena

Oye León- Gritaba Triple H mientras le arrojaba una pelota a Chris Jericho la cual le impactaba en la pierna

Animales: 3

Viboras: 4

Muy bien tenemos mas de una opción pero a cual le damos- Pensaban los de Degeneration X

Oigan cuidado- Gritaba John Cena

En ese momento golpean a Triple H Y Shawn Michaels con las pelotas que arrojaron Chris Jericho y Batista

Son unos inútiles- Decía Maryse en su mente

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**John Cena:**

Casi se me olvida, saludos a todos mis fans

**DX**

Rayos ese Gatito y ese animal de peluche nos dejaron viendo mariposas, ya verán esos imbeciles

Animales: 3

Viboras: 2

Los animales tienen grandeza- Gritaban Batista y Chris Jericho

En ese momento ambos le lanzan una pelota a Mayse la cual le impacta directamente

Animales: 3

Viboras: 1

Oye Maria has algo- Gritaba desde la banca The Miz

Ah… esta bien- Dice Maria mientras toma una pelota y se la arroja a John Cena pero iba demasiado lenta que John Cena logra tomarla

Animales: 2

Viboras: 2

Bien John, puedes traer a alguien de tu equipo- Le decía Stone Cold

Este…- Pensaba cuidadosamente John Cena

Vamos apúrate Cena- Gritaba Batista mientras le arroja una Pelota a John Cena, pero la esquivo y la pelota golpeo a Randy Orton que estaba dormido en la banca

En ese momento Randy Orton se despierta-

Quien fue- Dice furioso Randy Orton

Todos señalan a Batista y Chris Jericho-

Elijo a Randy Orton- Dice John Cena mientras le deja el terreno libre para que arrase

En esos momentos Randy Orton toma una pelota y con toda la fuerza del mundo se las arroja a Batista y Chris Jericho quedando ambos eliminados

Animales: 0

Viboras: 2

Y Los ganadores son las víboras venenosas-

Siiiii- Gritaban las víboras venenosas

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Maria**

Creo que volvimos a perder por que estamos un poco inexpertos, pero con mi ayuda la próxima la ganamos

**Jeff Hardy:**

Matt, Compra el Mortal Kombat 9

**Randy Orton**

Nadie se mete con mi siesta

**Melina**

Fue muy tonto por parte de Batista levantar a Randy, ahora tendremos que ir a la ceremonia de la fogata

**Chris Jericho**

Solo quiero aclarar, que como me vieron este día, ayer Jeff me dijo que hay que dejarte llevar por el momento, y por eso me comporte así, pero no lo volverte a hacer

**Christian**

Rayos, creo que soy muy crédulo

**Rey Mysterio**

Nadie se mete con mi mascara, lo bueno de haber ganado es que comeremos como reyes

**Maryse**

Menos mal que ganamos, desde que venimos aquí no he comido nada bueno, ya era hora de que nos dieran algo que valga la pena

**Lita**

Aun me duele la cabeza

**Gail Kim**

Chris Jericho morirás

**John Morrison**

Bueno perdimos, pero sabe destacar que lámenos perdimos casi empatados, lo que nos hace a nosotros también muy buenos

**Ceremonia de la fogata:**

Bien campistas, tengo en mi mano 12 bebidas y ustedes son 13, así que los campistas que mencione vengan a recoger su bebida, y el ultimo que no reciba bebida deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza y largarse en el vote de los perdedores, bien cuando los nombre pasen por su bebida- Explicaba The Rock

-Melina-

Que bien- Decía Melina mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Alberto del Rio-

Otra vez, por ser la mejor realeza del mundo, no me iré- Decía Alberto del Rio mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Chris Jericho-

Gracias- Decía Chris Jericho el cual estaba todavía adolorido, por lo de Randy Orton

-Lita-

Menos mal- Decía Lita mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Michelle McCool-

Bueno gracias- Decía Michelle McCool mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-John Morrison-

En eso pasa a recoger su bebida en cámara lenta, como en su entrada

-Edge-

Se salvaron de que se les fuera el mejor luchador que ha tenido la WWE- Decía Edge mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Trish Stratus-

Me salve de que me fastidiaran por regresar a casa muy rápido- Decía Trish Stratus mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Jeff Hardy-

Uff… eso estuvo cerca- Decía calmándose y pasando a recoger su bebida Jeff Hardy

-The Miz-

Awesome- Gritaba The Miz mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

-Christian-

Peeps- Gritaba Christian mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Bueno solo queda una bebida- Decía con fondo de suspenso The Rock

-Maria y Batista-

Uno de ustedes deberá dejar la isla del drama, y marcharse en el vote de los perdedores

Bien...

Es...

…

-Maria-

Siiiii- Gritaba Maria

Batista el muelle de la vergüenza te espera- Decía The Rock

Saben que no necesito este programa, es un asco, es mas agradezco que me echaran, me largo con dignidad- Decía Batista mientras caminaba por el muelle de la vergüenza y subía al vote de los perdedores

Si claro, dale saludos a mi novia- Gritaba Jeff Hardy

Bueno esta fue otra dramática ceremonia de la fogata, quien será el próximo en caminar por este muelle- Decía The Rock- descúbralo en su siguiente programa de Isla del Drama

Hasta la próxima…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "Concurso de talentos"**

Habían transcurrido tres días, desde la ceremonia de la fogata, los chicos estaban durmiendo cuando oyen por los altavoces que alguien hablaba, en esos momentos ellos se despertaron.

Campistas reúnanse en el bosque en 30 minutos- Gritaba The Rock por los altavoces- mejor ¡YA!- Volvía a gritar The Rock

Ya voy mama, 5 minutos mas- Decía medio dormido Alberto del Rio

Bueno al menos no salio gritando como loco esta vez- Dijo John Morrison

Y No dijo la típica frase "ya lo sabia"- Agregaba Edge

**En el escenario (Bosque) :**

Oigan yo no recuerdo que aquí hubiera un escenario- Dudaba Christian viendo a los alrededores y notando que había un escenario gigantesco pero en medio de el bosque- Quien puso esto aquí

Pues yo, siéntense y les explicare su siguiente desafió- Explicaba The Rock mientras todos empezaban a sentarse

Melina te guarde un puesto- Decía John Morrison mientras llamaba a Melina a sentarse junto a el

Gracias- Agradecía Melina mientras se sentaba junto a John Morrison

En ese momento Alberto del Rio intento copiar la pose de John Morrison, pero cayo de cabeza por intentar hacerlo, pero igualmente se sintió genial según el.

Vamos a ver un Musical, adoro los musicales sobre todo en los que cantan y bailan- Decía Kelly Kelly que se había sentado junto a Maryse

Bueno y para que es todo esto- Preguntaba Triple H

Si viejo nada de secretos- advertía Shawn Michaels

Bueno ya explícalo- apuraba Sheamus

Este es su desafió de este día, un concurso de talentos- Exclamaba The Rock mientras ellos se ponían felices de por fin un desafió fácil- Lo que tienen que hacer es elegir a sus tres mejores campistas con los mejores talentos, estos los representaran en el espectáculo de esta noche cantar, bailar, cualquier cosa sirve, mientras sea legal- Explicaba esto ultimo The Rock mirando a Randy Orton- Y su esfuerzo será calificado por el actual actor de cine, ex luchador de la WWE, Y legenda el Chef Stone Cold, quien calificara con el Austinmometro, quien reciba la mayor calificación ganara el desafió y una recompensa, los perdedores Irán a la fogata, esta claro!

Si- Gritan todos

Bien tienen 3 horas para planearlo, los veré luego- Decía The Rock mientras todos los equipos se iban a sus respectivos lugares

**Con las víboras venenosas:**

Oigan que hacen chicos- Preguntaba Melina la cual había llegado a saludarlos pues su equipo todavía no había llegado

Oh… pues intentamos hallar talentos- Sarcasmo por parte de Rey Mysterio

Bien yo seré la que califique, quien de nosotros participara- Les decía Maryse a todos en tono mandón

No sabia que tenían una jefa- Se burlaba Melina en eso Maryse la oye

Disculpa tu mas bien deberías irte con tu equipo- Se quejaba Maryse la cual estaba un poco enojada por el comentario

Solo digo que deberían trabajar todos juntos y no ser mandados por una tipa que se cree la mejor- Decía Melina

Reitero sal de aquí – repetía enojada Maryse

De acuerdo no te enojes dictadora – se burlaba Melina

Oye Melina, ya estamos todos en el campamento- Llegaba a interrumpir Jeff Hardy

Jeff, a ti no te importa que en nuestro equipo aigan lideres, verdad- Preguntaba Mayse a Jeff Hardy

Si claro adelante- Respondía Jeff Hardy mientras el y Melina se iban a su campamento

Adiós pueblo en dictadura- se reía un poco Melina mientras Maryse se enfurece aun más

"Estas muerta"- Pensaba furiosa en su mente Maryse

**Cabina de confesiones:**

Quien se cree que es, para venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ya vera la atacare directo en sus cosas privadas- decía Maryse con una sonrisa macabra

**Devuelta:**

**Con los animales furiosos:**

**Cabina de confesiones:**

Matt, cómprale una pecera mas grande a nuestro pez mascota, recuerda le gustan los espacios amplios- explicaba Jeff Hardy.

**Devuelta:**

Oye Chris, Gail Kim me dijo que te diera esto – decía Jeff Hardy mientras le entregaba una carta a Chris Jericho

Veamos – dice Chris Jericho mientras empieza a leer la carta y nota que lo único que dice es "Jericho vas a morir"- en esos momentos Jericho se asusta

Que dice amigo – Pregunta Christian

Nada- Contestaba Chris Jericho más asustado

Seguro es de esa loca, desde el desafió pasado no para de verte con ojos de te voy a matar- se burlaba Michelle McCool

Con esos ojos te miro yo, con excepción de que yo quiero matarte con mi encanto- dice The Miz

Me vas a matar… pero de tu estupidez- dice Michelle McCool mientras todos los de su equipo se echan a reír

Oigan y que tal si empezamos ya a elegir los talentos- sugería Maria mientras todos de mala gana aceptan

**20 minutos después:**

Jeff Hardy estaba haciendo unas cuantas movidas extremas, mientras se arrojaba de los árboles grandes, para caer en el suelo y no sentir nada.

Valla eso es ser duro de verdad- Se sorprendía Christian

No se como no le duele la espalda luego de eso- se sorprendía también Maria

Bien anótenlo, el que sigue- Decía Lita la cual junto a Trish Stratus

Yo puedo pararme de manos 20 minutos mira- Le decía Trish Stratus a todos mientras se ponía de manos

Si eso fuera muy bueno, si fueras un mono, el siguiente- Decía Lita mientras pasaba Alberto del Rio

Ah…- Iba a empezar a hacer algo cuando Lita le dijo "Siguiente"

**Con las víboras venenosas: **

En esos momentos John Cena empieza a tomar un cubo de agua gigante mientras todos lo observan con un poco de duda.

A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z – Eruptaba todo el alfabeto John Cena mientras rapeaba

SI – Gritaban todos los chicos del equipo

Si – dijo felizmente John Cena

Eso fue Excelente viejo – Felicitaba Sheamus a John Cena mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo

No harás eso en el concurso es… asqueroso- repugnaba Maryse con lo ya echo de John Cena

Sabes lo difícil que es rapear el alfabeto mientras eructas – preguntaba Sheamus a Maryse

También puedo rapear con gases- contestaba John Cena dispuesto a Rapear con gases pero todos le dieron un gran "NO"

Después paso Beth Phoenix la cual estaba dispuesta a Hacer un truco con fuego, y en eso empieza a hacerlo.

Segura que no es un poco peligroso- advierte mientras pone sus fuegos artificiales muy cerca de ellos.

Descuida estuve practicando- Dijo con seguridad Beth Phoenix pero en ese momento algo sale mal con la pólvora.

Corran- gritaba a todos John Cena

En esos momentos la pólvora sale por todos lados, mientras un árbol por accidente se incendia.

Rayos se incendia- gritaba Triple H

Ya lo sabemos genio- Respondía Randy Orton

Apaguen el fuego- Gritaba también Rey Mysterio

En ese momento sale Shawn Michaels con la canción de RickRoll de fondo desde un arbusto mientras toma un extinguidor de incendios y en esos momentos apaga inmediatamente el fuego, mientras luego de haberlo echo, toma agua de una forma lentamente mientras se quita la camisa.

Todas las chicas se le quedan viendo con ojos de corazones.

Muy bien Shawn estas adentro- le avisaba Maryse al chico rompe corazones

De acuerdo- se alegraba Shawn Michaels habiendo aceptado

Bueno Creo que ya estamos todos – decía felizmente Mickie James mientras todos los del equipo de las víboras estaban dispuestos a ir al desafió

**Con los animales Furiosos:  
><strong>

Christian estaba haciendo unas piruetas en una patineta mientras sube a una rampa y toma la patineta con estilo, habiendo echo una interpretación Excelente.

Bien supongo que serán Christian, Los saltos demenciales de Jeff y tu acto- le decía Trish Stratus a lita la cual asentía con la cabeza.

Voy a salir en la tele amigo- Se entusiasmaba Christian

Ya estas en la tele Christian- le recordaba Trish Stratus

Oh es cierto… Hola a todos- saludaba a la cámara Christian

Oigan y por que no tomaron mi acto- Dijo Furioso The Miz

Viejo nadie quiere verte repitiendo la palabra Awesome más de 300 veces- le recordaba Edge

Y que tal del mió- preguntaba Maria

Simplemente !NO!- Le respondía The Miz

Imbecil- le contesta Maria

**En el campamento de las víboras venenosas:**

Habían acabado de hacer sus actuaciones y estaba dispuestos a ir al concurso de talentos mientras todos se preparaban.

Maryse- gritaba Kelly Kelly

Lo trajiste – Preguntaba Maryse la cual estaba esperando el objeto que Kelly Kelly debía encontrar.

**Cabina de confesiones:**

**Maryse:**

Veamos si te atreves a meter conmigo de nuevo después de lo que pase hoy- Decía malignamente Maryse

**Gail Kim:**

Jericho, vas a morir

**Devuelta:**

Bueno ya vamos al concurso de talentos, antes de que la piedra, o Rocky nos fastidie- burlaba Cena

**En el concurso de talentos:**

Bienvenidos Campistas a el concurso de talentos mas extraordinario de todos, o por lo menos para mi- Explicaba The Rock- muy bien, espero hayan elegido a sus mejores concursantes, primero pasara un concursante de las víboras venenosas y luego uno de los animales furiosos, bien empecemos esto ¡YA!

En esos momentos se pone la canción de RickRoll mientras baja el telón y luego se puede observara Shawn Michaels mientras le caía agua desde el techo, y luego la gente lo fotografiaba y le aplaudían.

Bien viejo, no se que talento sea ese, pero veo que al Chef Stone Cold le gusta- Decía The Rock mientras el Austinmometro se pone en 30.

Bien ahora los animales furiosos- Presentaba The Rock mientras el turno era para los animales furiosos.

Jeff empezó a hacer sus saltos demenciales, iba muy bien pero por error, fallo uno de los saltos cayendo en el público muy bruscamente mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

Ah… bueno, eso estuvo fatal, pero es un talento así que veamos y el Chef dice que su puntuación es…. 15- los felicitaba The Rock mientras el austinmometro se ponía en 15

Rayos- se quejaba Jeff Hardy

Puedes quitarte amigo, me caíste en el pie- se quejaba un poco Mysterio ya que Jeff aterrizo en sus pies.

Ah… si lo siento Sin Cara- decía demasiado Mareado Morrison como para conocer a Mysterio en esos momentos confundiéndolo.

Lo ven, yo diciendo Awesome 300, hubiera ganado mas puntos- decía quejándose The Miz

Deja de quejarte- hablaba Michelle McCool con The Miz

Bien ahora vamos con las víboras asesinas, y veamos quien es el siguiente en pasar- Dijo The Rock mientras el siguiente en pasar era Triple H, el cual llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina.

En esos momentos Triple H, empieza a hacer movidas al estilo ninja, mientras los que están en el publico se sorprenden, y luego agarra un cuchillo y empieza a rebanar todo tipo de alimento que había en la mesa, dejando luego todo en una cacerola mientras empezaba a hervirlo, para luego mostrar el plato terminado.

Un Sándwich, Hiciste todo eso por un Sándwich- Preguntaba The Rock

No es un Sándwich, es el SANDWICH- Decía con énfasis en la última palabra Triple H

Ese Sándwich es especial- gritaba Shawn Michaels desde su asiento

Como sea, veamos el Austinmometro- preguntaba The Rock mientras los resultados aparecían en la pantalla – Genial 45, Ahora es el turno de los animales furiosos, turno de John Morrison

En eso John Morrison pasa con una guitarra, hacia el escenario para luego sentarse en una silla pequeña y poner el micrófono cerca de su boca.

Esta canción va dedicada para alguien especial en el campamento- presentaba John Morrison mientras le sonreía a Melina

En esos momentos John Morrison canta una canción inventada por el mismo, mientras todos le aplauden y piden otra, mientras The Rock pasa a calificarlos.

Lo admito con este talento, han logrado subir, ahora veamos- decía The Rock mientras mostraba el Austinmometro- increíble 50, bueno la siguiente por parte de las víboras venenosas es Maryse.

En eso Maryse paso hacia el escenario y se sentó en la pequeña silla, mientras sacaba un libro pequeño y empezaba a hablar.

Tenia pensado cantar, pero pensándolo mejor, les leeré una pequeño diario acerca de una campista de por aquí- empezaba a narrar Maryse mientras Melina se percata que le habían robado su diario- bien veamos querido diario este juego no están malo, en realidad si lo es pero es un asco, sobre todo por que hay demasiadas torturas por parte de The Rock, pero hay alguien que hace que no lo considere malo, un chico que me atrae el es musculoso- explicaba Maryse mientras Alberto del Rio pensaba que era el y empezaba a mirar sus músculos- se viste muy bien- Explicaba nuevamente Maryse mientras Alberto se empezaba a ver su traje diciendo "enserio esta buenísimo"- su cabello negro- Explicaba Maryse mientras Alberto se miraba el cabello y decía que era genial- y por ultimo los lentes que siempre usa- seguía Maryse mientras Alberto responde.

SI- Gritaba Alberto pero en eso se da cuenta de algo- esperen yo no uso lentes- recordaba Alberto del Rio mientras empezaba a ver a John Morrison el cual si los traía, en ese momento Melina sale corriendo del lugar, para que Morrison no la vea.

Y espero algún día estar con el, para…- terminaba de leer Maryse con mirada diabólica mientras todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

Rayos eso fue fuerte, pero no importa por algo se llama Isla del Drama- reía The Rock mientras decía esto ultimo- muy bien ahora veamos, increíble tienen 100 en su calificación, esta no me la creo ni yo, pero que mas da.

Ya ganamos amigos- gritaba de felicidad Rey Mysterio

Christian estas listo- Preguntaba Lita la cual quería que todo saliera bien, ya que no querían perder

Claro que…- Paraba de hablar Christian el cual noto que había roto su patineta por haber intentado saltar encima de ella.

Genial ahora que aremos- se quejaba Edge

Podemos intentar mis imitaciones- proponia Chris Jericho

Claro que no- respondía Edge

Ya tenemos esto ganado- decían afuera las víboras venenosas

Claro que si- contestaban al unísono Brie y Nikki Bella

Sabían que la policía nacional y el ejercito nacional de Estados Unidos y Canadá me persigue, por que dicen que soy muy peligrosa, y he cometido muchos crímenes ante la ley, en especial el día que por accidente incendie un bosque, o el día en que destruí 10 casas de un vecindario- explicaba Mickie James a todos

Si como no- decían todos en su mente

Bien veamos el ultimo debería ser, quien- preguntaba Michelle McCool a las demás chicas

Que tal yo- se ofrecía Maria

¡NO!- Le gritan todos de enojo

Idiotas- expresa enojada Maria

Bien, Melina no esta, Edge y Christian están indispuestos, Chris Jericho ni en sueños, The Miz ni que estuviéramos locas, entonces solo queda… Alberto del Rio- dicen todas mientras miran a Alberto del Rio

En ese momento todas jalan a Alberto del Rio hacia el escenario, mientras el hacia un poco de resistencia, pero aun así el quedo justamente en el centro del escenario listo para su turno.

Vamos del Rio- gritaban todos los de su equipo mientras Alberto los mira nerviosos pero en ese momento empieza a hacer algo.

En esos momentos saca una trompeta, y toca su canción de entrada mientras la tararea al mismo tiempo, luego empezaba a tocar diferente notas hasta que termino, absolutamente todos estaban con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Y Los ganadores, al ver que el Austinmometro esta en 1000 son los animales furiosos- exclamaba The Rock afirmando que los animales furiosos habían logrado el triunfo ante las víboras venenosas.

SIIIIIIIIII- gritaban de felicidad todos los miembros de los animales furiosos.

Víboras los espero en la fogata- les decía The Rock mientras todos se le quedan viendo con odio a Maryse en señal de culpa

**Confesionario**

**Lita**

Esta vez ganamos gracias a mi guía, y no a la tonta de Maria- se alegraba Lita

**The Miz**

Mi talento era mejor, observen- explicaba The Miz mientras empezaba a decir Awesome en todas las formas posibles, e incluso en diferentes idiomas mientras sonreía.

**Michelle McCool**

Me siento feliz de que ganamos, por supuesto que no quería ir de nuevo a la ceremonia de la fogata, además que estoy cansada y no quería caminar- dice cansada Michelle McCool

**Gail Kim**

Jericho, Hola, como estas, espero que bien, por que tus días están contados- dijo maléficamente Gail Kim mientras se echa a reír con una risa malévola.

**Chris Jericho**

Por que mi nombre esta escrito en la pared, que extraño- decía confundido Chris Jericho mientras empieza a borrar su nombre de la pared

**John Cena**

Bueno ganamos, aunque mi acto hubiera sido mejor, solo observen- explicaba John Cena mientras empezaba a rapear con gases

**Randy Orton**

Creo que necesito alguien con quien desquitarme- Exclamaba Randy Orton mientras le aplicaba un RKO al camarógrafo

**Maryse**

No puedo creer que hayamos perdido, todo es culpa de mi tonto equipo, espero que el que se valla hoy sea alguien inservible, para luego mejorar en los tontos desafíos de The Rock- Expresaba molesta Maryse

**Shawn Michaels**

Soy Sexy- alardeaba Shawn Michaels mientras se ponía de nuevo la canción de RickRoll

**Melina**

Creo que me quedare sola un rato, no quiero que me alguien me vea por un rato, no después de lo que hizo la tonta de Maryse- expresaba una enojada Melina a la cámara

**Rey Mysterio**

Creo que falto mas inspiración en ese Sándwich- opinaba Mysterio

**John Morrison**

Espero que Melina me vuelva a hablar, quisiera que habláramos sobre lo que dijo en su diario- dijo Morrison serio

**Jeff Hardy**

Matt, que crees ganamos el desafió, nuestro equipo esta dominando este juego, por cierto necesito que compres Devil May Cry 4 para Playstation3, dicen que es genial- expresaba alegremente Jeff Hardy

**Christian**

Necesito una patineta nueva- se quejaba Christian

**Edge**

Creo que el animalito de Batista hace falta aquí, pero bueno para eso tenemos a Alberto- se burlaba Edge de Alberto

**Alberto del Rio**

Estoy Seguro que alguien paso y se burlo de mi- dijo confuso Alberto del Rio mientras observaba el ambiente

**Ceremonia de la fogata**

Bien campistas, este día se reducen a 12, tengo en mis manos 12 bebidas y ustedes son 13, así que el que no reciba bebida deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote de los perdedores y marcharse… bien empecemos a entregar los malvaviscos- Decía The Rock mientras empezaba a mirarlos para ver quien se quedara en la Isla del drama, mientras que el que no reciba deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al vote de los perdedores y marcharse- bien empecemos…

John Cena-

Si sabia que me quedaría- dice John Cena mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida y tomársela

Sheamus-

Genial- expresa Sheamus mientras pasaba a tomar su bebida

Maryse-

Obviamente- decía confiada Maryse mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Randy Orton-

Suerte para mi- decía de mala gana Randy Orton mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Triple H-

El Sándwich- seguía recordando el reto Triple H mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida- ahora soy Pepsiman

Shawn Michaels-

Una bebida sabor Pepsi fría- decía Shawn Michaels mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Beth Phoenix-

Genial- dijo Beth Phoenix mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Gail Kim-

Súper, mas tiempo para saber como asesinar a Jericho- decía felizmente Gail Kim mientras pasaba a recoger su bebida

Brie Bella y Nikki Bella-

SIIII- Gritan de alegría ambas mientras pasaban a recoger su bebida

Rey Mysterio-

Menos mal- se alegra Mysterio al saber que no es eliminado

Bien esta es la ultima bebida Mickie James… Kelly Kelly, una de ustedes dos abandonara la isla del drama, para siempre- decia The Rock mientras se pone fondo de suspenso…- y el malvavisco es…

Para…

…

…

…

En ese momento Llega la policía nacional de Canadá y Estados unidos en helicóptero, encendiendo demasiadas luces, y entonces uno de los helicópteros empieza a hablar.

Mickie James al fin te encontramos- gritaba por el altoparlante un sujeto que estaba en el helicóptero

Entonces todas esas locuras eran ciertas- preguntaba Triple H

Por supuesto que si, yo nunca miento, jajajajajajaja- se pone a reír un rato Mickie James mientras luego empieza a correr adentrándose en el bosque- NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA- Gritaba esto ultimo Mickie James mientras escapaba de los policías

En esos momentos todos se quedan con ojos de plato, sorprendidos de lo que acababan de ver, y nadie decía nada hasta que The Rock decidió hablar.

Que les parece un día loco verdad, bien Shawn la bebida es tuya- exclamaba The Rock mientras Shawn toma la bebida aun sorprendido

Bien esto fue otro capitulo de Isla del drama, si quieren mas cosas locas como estas- en eso enfocan las caras de todos que aun no se recuperaban- sigan viendo este programa, quien será el siguiente en irse, quien se quedara, pues vean este programa y claro con el mejor presentador de todos, ese soy yo, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 "El Bosque"**

Habían pasado tres largos días desde la ultima ceremonia de la fogata, nuestros campistas estaban durmiendo en sus cabañas, hasta que el altavoz se encendió y The Rock empezó a hablar.

Campistas The Rock dice que deben mover sus traseros a la fogata ¡YA!- Les avisaba The Rock por medio de el altavoz hablando en tercera persona.

Si Ricardo ya me puse desodorante- contestaba Alberto del Rio medio dormido mientras todos los de su equipo se empezaron a reír.

Creo que me agradan sus tonterías- se burlaba Edge mientras se levantaba de su litera.

Aun me duele la espalda, odio las torturas de The Rock- se quejaba Jeff Hardy mientras también se levantaba de su litera.

Ya es de mañana- preguntaba Alberto del Rio mientras se levantaba de su cama.

No tonto es de noche y vamos por unos tragos- se burlaba Edge.

Genial puedo ir- preguntaba Alberto del Rio.

Mejor vamos con The Rock- respondía Christian.

**Víboras.**

Orton levántate- le pedía John Cena.

Que quieres- preguntaba Randy Orton.

The Rock nos llamo- le contestaba Cena.

Y que me importa- respondía Orton.

Mejor hazme caso por que soy el actual campeón de la WWE- alardeaba Cena.

Si pero seguro te dura un mes lo mucho- se reía Orton.

Recuerda que nos has sido trece veces campeón mundial como yo- conversaba Triple H.

Bueno mejor ya vamonos- avisaba Shawn Michaels a los de su equipo.

**Fogata.**

Bien es hora de un desafió electrificante- avisaba The Rock.

Nos vas a electrocutar- se alarmaba The Miz.

Imbecil es un decir- le contestaba Triple H.

No te sientas mal yo también iba a preguntar lo mismo- lo animaba Alberto del Rio.

Me pregunto por que será – dijo Randy Orton.

Solo di el desafió – le apuraba Maryse.

Bien como seguía, para este desafió tendrán que pasar una noche entera en el bosque y luego regresar en la mañana, el equipo que regrese con todos sus miembros en este mismo lugar en la mañana ganara el desafió y una recompensa, los perdedores tendrán la ceremonia de la fogata, Entendido-explicaba The Rock mientras casi todos entendieron.

Ah… puedo hacerte una pregunta- levantaba la mano Christian.

The Rock dice que ¡NO! Muevan sus traseros y lárguense ¡YA!- Les gritaba The Rock mientras todos salían directamente hacia el bosque.

**Animales.**

Bien chicos, sigamos caminando apuesto que mas adelante hay un buen lugar para acampar- les avisaba Lita a todos los de su equipo.

Espera quien te nombro líder- reclamaba molesta Maria.

Nadie pero era yo o Alberto- respondía ella mientras todos ven a Alberto del Rio.

Pensándolo bien… eres gran líder- contestaban felices todos los de su equipo.

Que suerte que traigo mi Kit de explorador- decía Jeff Hardy mientras llevaba una mochila estilo Boy scout.

Viejo, solo es una noche- dijo Christian.

Lo se pero quería estar prevenido- prevenía Jeff Hardy.

Pero Jeff, esa mochila es gigantesca- le decía Melina la cual miraba la mochila de Jeff.

Solo traigo lo necesario, además puede que algo nos sirve- dice Jeff Hardy empezando a sentir el pesor de su mochila.

Oigan miren encontré un buen lugar- avisaba The Miz.

Bien echo empecemos a construir la carpa- les decía Maria.

¡Cállate!, chicos empecemos a armar la tienda- les decía Lita ordenándolos a todos.

Maldita- susurraba por lo bajo Maria.

Que es eso que esta ahí- preguntaba Michelle McCool señalando una foto de Alberto del Rio junto con Ricardo Rodrigez.

Ah… esto es mió- les decía a todos Alberto del Rio mientras recogía la foto que se le había caído de su equipaje.

Bien están todos- preguntaba Lita mientras todos le respondían.

Que tal si empezamos a armar la carpa- preguntaba Christian.

Perfecto empecemos- les ordenaba Lita.

Oye y yo que hago- le preguntaba Maria.

Este… ayuda a armar la carpa- le ordenaba Lita a Maria.

De acuerdo- contestaba Maria.

Me encanta que le ordenes cosas a esa tonta- le agradecía Trish Stratus a Lita mientras chocaban las manos.

**Víboras.**

Nikki mira- le señalaba Brie Bella la cual estaba viendo a un pájaro extraño.

Que- preguntaba Nikkie Bella.

Es lindo verdad- contestaba Ella.

A veces no se por que estoy siempre contigo- contestaba Brie.

Así… pues yo tampoco se por que estoy contigo – decía enojada Nikkie Bella mientras por pelear entre ellas se quedaban atrás de su equipo.

Bueno ahora que sigue- preguntaba Rey Mysterio a su equipo.

Muy bien chicos, empecemos a armar la tienda- ofrecía John Cena.

De acuerdo, pero solo si me ayudas a matar a Chris Jericho- le pedia Gail Kim.

Luego, ahora tenemos que ármala- le dijo Rey Mysterio.

Pero que bosque tan asqueroso- se quejaba Maryse mientras la picaban los mosquitos.

En realidad esta muy bonito- optimista por parte de Kelly Kelly.

Que tal si entrenamos un rato- proponía Triple H.

De acuerdo- respondía rápidamente Rey Mysterio mientras le aplicaba un 619 a Triple H y rápidamente subía a un árbol para aplicarle una movida aérea y caerle encima.

1, 2, 3 Ding…. Y el ganador y nuevo campeón de el Bosque es Rey Mysterio- gritaba Shawn Michaels mientras levantaba la mano de Mysterio en señal de victoria.

Veamos… 9 segundos… es un nuevo record- anotaba John Cena en un librito el cual era su versión de los Guines World Record.

Yo puedo superarlo- se ofrece Sheamus aplicándole una patada a Triple H.

Ahora solo faltaría que se lo aplicaras a The Rock- decía en broma Beth Phoenix.

Ahora solo me falta hacer eso de nuevo, pero hacérselo a Alberto del Rio- dijo Rey Mysterio mientras pensaba en como le aplicaba el 619 a Alberto del Rio.

**Animales.**

Genial casi terminamos- se alegraba Alberto del Rio mientras estaban armando la tienda junto con Jeff Hardy, Christian y Trish Stratus.

Amigo- le daba un toque en el brazo Jeff Hardy a Christian en señal de decirle un cumplido a Trish.

Eres muy buena armando tiendas… armas las tiendas como un Chico- le dijo Christian a Trish Stratus pero esto ultimo no le gusto para nada y se marcho muy molesta.

Eres un tonto- le decía Edge mientras le daba un golpe suave en la nuca.

**Cabina de confesiones.**

**Christian.**

Rayos- expresaba Christian mientras golpeaba el confesionario.

**Alberto del Rio.**

Armas las tiendas como un chico, que clase de tonto dice eso, creo que esta vez me gano en tonterias- expresaba Alberto del Rio.

**Jeff Hardy.**

Matt, sabes quiero que compres la siguiente lista de videojuegos que estoy por darte, Mortal Kombat 9, Devil May Cry 4, Smack Down vs Raw 2011, KOF XIII, FIFA 2011, PES 2011, Silent Hill 5 Y los demás que tu encuentres geniales- le avisaba Jeff Hardy.

**Devuelta.  
><strong>

Me sigo preguntando por que seré tu mejor amigo- se preguntaba a si mismo Edge mientras miraba a Christian.

Esta oscureciendo- se alarmaba Alberto del Rio.

Y… le tienes miedo a la oscuridad- preguntaba John Morrison.

¡No!- respondía Alberto del Rio- bueno tal vez un poco.

Cada vez me sorprendes mas- se burlaba The Miz.

Tan siquiera sabes de alguna forma para no ser comido por un oso- le preguntaba John Morrison a Alberto del Rio.

Que acaso hay osos aquí – preguntaba gritando muy alarmado Alberto del Rio mientras miraba para todos lados.

Tranquilo, estoy casi seguro que tal vez hoy un oso no nos ataque- animaba Jeff Hardy mientras se subía a un árbol.

Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor- preguntaba Alberto poniéndose nervioso por el ya mencionado oso.

**Víboras.**

Estaban todos sentados ya era de noche y habían construido las tiendas, mientras todos descansaban estaban alrededor de su fogata mientras todos empezaban a hablar.

Sabían que yo una vez mate un Oso yo solo- les contaba a todos John Cena intentando conseguir su atención.

Si claro- no se la creía Maryse.

No mientas Cena- contradecía Randy Orton.

Yo si le creo- opinaba Sheamus.

No me sorprende- le contesta Randy Orton.

Enserio… es mas les contare- empezaba a contar John Cena su historia, siendo esta animada por dibujitos.

**John Desayuno vs El Oso.**

Estaba John Cena en el patio de su casa comiendo su desayuno, cuando de repente llega su padre.

Padre, que pasa, Orton esta fastidiando de nuevo- preguntaba molesto John Cena.

No John, es solo que hay un Oso en el Jardín trasero- expresaba molesto su padre.

No temas padre, yo lo mato- se hacia el valiente John Cena.

Estas seguro- le preguntaba su padre mientras el asistía con la cabeza- de acuerdo ve- le dijo su padre mientras el se hacia el valiente y iba al jardín trasero a ver que pasaba, y llegaba.

Malvado Oso lárgate- le gritaba Cena mientras el Oso sacaba su desayuno del basurero y se lo arrojaba a Cena.

Esto es gracioso le arrojan desayuno a cena- se empezaba a reir The Miz entre la pelea de estos dos, ya que el era su vecino.

Toma Oso- le aplicaba un ajuste de actitud al gran Oso mientras que The Miz el cual aun se estaba riendo es golpeado por el Oso antes de caer.

Si lo logre- alardeaba Cena mientras le ganaba al Oso.

**Fin.**

En ese momento todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Estas bromeando… esa historia es mas falsa que los guiones que nos escriben los Guionistas de la empresa- decía Rey Mysterio.

Error, nadie le gana a los guionistas- agregaba Shawn Michaels.

Y que me dices cuando escribieron que tenias que perder contra el Undertaker en Wrestlemania XXVI- Le preguntaba Sheamus.

Ni me lo recuerdes- respondía Shawn Michaels.

Error, lo peor fue cuando escribieron que Christian debía volverse heel- opinaba Rey Mysterio.

Nada de eso, lo peor fue cuando el Undertaker se volvio motociclista en la WWF- respondía Shawn Michaels.

Podemos dejar de hablar tonterias, y decirme si hay algo de comer- pedia Maryse la cual estaba hambrienta al igual que todos los del campamento.

Tiene razón, en ese caso iré a buscar comida- avisaba John Cena mientras se dirigía al bosque a buscar comida para su equipo.

**Cabina de confesiones.**

**John Cena.**

De acuerdo, le pague a Mickie James para que se disfrazara de Oso, oigan no me culpen necesitaba que creyeran que soy un Héroe, pero mientras un oso real no aparezca, todo esta bien- revelaba John Cena a la cámara.

**Devuelta.**

Oigan que fue eso- preguntaba alarmado Rey Misterio viendo hacia los lados mientras los arbustos se empiezan a mover.

Creo que te has creído demasiado esas historias de Osos – se burlaba de el Triple H.

Cállate Triple Nariz, enserio creo que yo también escuche algo por los arbustos- reiteraba Randy Orton mientras veía que se seguía moviendo el arbusto.

No es nada miedosos- les incitaba Sheamus muy asustado.

Y entonces por que tiemblas- le pregunta Rey Mysterio.

Por que… hace frió- mentía Sheamus.

Seguro es una tontería- decía John Cena mientras iba directamente hacia los arbustos y en esos momentos un oso gigante aparece en el arbusto y estaba a punto de atacar a John Cena y todos empezaron a gritar, cuando de repente el Oso se quita la cabeza y todos ven que era Gail Kim.

Por que diablos te vestiste de Oso- preguntaba asustada Maryse.

No lo se es divertido- exclamaba Gail Kim sonriendo.

Te vestiste como oso, solo por que lo veías divertido- preguntaba Maryse.

Correcto- contestaba Gail Kim

**Cabina de confesiones.**

Si que es rara- expresaba Maryse ante la cámara refiriéndose a Gail Kim.

Por un momento pensé que era un oso de verdad- decía alarmado Sheamus mientras empezaba a tomar una Pepsi- y para empeorarlo eh tomado Pepsi los últimos 12 días- expresaba esto ultimo molesto.

**Devuelta.**

Bien entonces ire por comida- les avisaba John Cena quien esta vez si logro ir a buscar comida.

Apuesto a que no vuelve- bromeaba Rey Mysterio con su equipo.

**Animales.**

**Confesionario.**

Le temo a los bosques, Ricardo dijo que eran malos- expresaba Alberto del Rio asustado.

Necesito mas extremo, ojala que los demás desafíos impliquen saltar desde edificios gigantescos de 21 pisos- expresaba ante la cámara Jeff Hardy.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

Bien ya esta armada- avisaba Christian a los de su equipo, mientras terminaban de armar la tienda de ellos.

Nos quedo muy bien, y eso que Alberto nos ayudo- bromeaba The Miz hacia Alberto del Rio.

Oye- se quejaba Alberto del Rio.

Mejor dicho quedo bien aunque tu hayas ayudado- le decía Michelle McCool a The Miz.

Si seguramente, si la hubieras echo tu quedaría genial- se enojaba The Miz.

Basta… chicos llevémonos bien- les pedía Melina.

Lo mejor es que ya traía comida- explicaba Chris Jericho dándoles pescado frito a todos.

De donde lo sacaste- preguntaba Michelle McCool.

Se lo robe al Chef Stone Cold- respondía Chris Jericho.

Lo único que faltaría es, una historia para el momento- proponía John Morrison.

De cuentos de hadas- proponía Alberto del Rio con unos libritos de blanca nieves en las manos.

¡NO! – Le respondían todos los de su equipo.

De extremistas- opinaba Jeff Hardy sacando un cuento acerca de la ECW.

¡No! – les respondían también todos los de su equipo.

De cómo convertirte en Peep en menos de una semana- proponía Christian sacando un libro de cómo volverte un Peep en menos de una semana.

Esos libros no se venderán desde que te volviste Heel, y por cierto ¡No! – le gritaba todo su equipo.

Como sea, ahora que tal si nos sentamos a contar historias de terror- decía Edge con un tono aterrador mientras todos veían.

Una historia de terror, eso si es bueno- le agradaba a Trish Stratus.

Si seguro, nada que digas tú daría miedo- lo retaba Lita haciéndose la valiente.

Están seguros de que quieren oir- preguntaba Edge.

Si, créeme eh jugado Silent Hill, puedo soportar lo que sea- le contestaba Jeff Hardy mientras se sentaba.

De acuerdo, veamos…- empezaba a contar la historia Edge.

**10 Minutos después.**

Y el tipo salio de una esquina oscura, con la cara cubierta por una pequeña mascara que le cubría un poco el rostro, corrió hacia el auto, y quebró el parabrisas, luego entro en el auto para meterle en la boca sus calcetines sucios al chico y a la chica, el olor era repugnante, luego asesino a la chica y a su novio, los descuartizo en pedazos y los metió en su calcetín de la suerte, escapo de ahí, y no quedo ni un solo rastro de ellos, algunos dicen que es una leyenda, pero todos sabemos que en cualquier momento el tipo puede aparecer detrás de ti y meterte su calcetín sucio y matarte, pero antes de de eso dirá su nombre, y es… Mick Foley- gritaba esto ultimo Edge con un calcetín en la mano, haciendo que todos soltaran un pequeño grito de terror, mientras que The Miz salto del susto en los brazos de Michelle McCool- Jajajajaja debieron ver sus rostros.

Edge, eso no fue gracioso- decía molesta Lita.

Oh vamos, se que te encanto la historia- contestaba Edge tomando el mentón de Lita y esta se aleja de el.

Esa historia me da mucho miedo- dijo Alberto del Rio tomando un Conejo que estaba pasando por ahí, y lo empezaba a abrazar

Creo que no podré dormir hoy- decía Chris Jericho viendo que en un árbol estaba escrito su nombre con crayones rojos y decía ¡Jericho vas a morir!

Creo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a jugar Silent Hill – exclamaba con miedo Jeff Hardy.

Puedes dejar de hablar de Silent Hill – se enojaba Chris Jericho temblando.

Y enserio te haces llamar hombre- le preguntaba Michelle McCool a The Miz.

El animal esta asustado, debe esconderse o si no su vulnerabilidad y heridas por el momento harán que sea presa fácil – andaba diciendo Chris Jericho por todo el campamento.

Deja a Animal Planet en Paz – le pedía Lita con la mano en la cabeza.

Es que me asuste un poco- respondía The Miz mientras que Michelle McCool lo tiraba en el suelo, pero le callo en el pie haciendo que empezara a moverse para todos lados del dolor.

Auch…- se quejaba ella mientras pateaba una rama del fuego, haciendo que callera en la tienda quemándola por completo, mientras que todos sus compañeros de equipo se quedaran enojados con ella.

No…- exclamaba furiosa- maldito bosque, ahora a donde vamos a dormir- pregunta Lita nuevamente molesta.

Encima de cada uno- deba una opción Maria a su equipo.

Tal vez en…- iba a decir Alberto del Rio hasta que la carpa terminaba de incendiarse.

En ningún lugar- opina John Morrison.

Demonios- se quejaba Melina.

Y ahora que haremos- se preguntaba Maria.

Dormir tranquilamente en el suelo mientras miramos las estrellas- decía sarcásticamente The Miz.

**Víboras.**

Muy bien ya llegue- avisaba John Cena mientras regresaba con unos 12 pescados gigantes.

De donde los sacaste- preguntaba dudoso Triple H.

Del rio donde más- contestaba John Cena mientras los empezaban a cocinar.

Excelente pronto tendremos comida, dormiremos felices y estaremos en el campamento antes de que nos demos cuenta- expresaba Shawn Michaels a su equipo.

Bien dicho Michael Jackson- le animaba también Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly me llamo Shawn Michaels, no Michael Jackson- le recordaba Shawn Michaels a Kelly Kelly la cual se toco la cabeza con dudas.

Oigan que pasa por aya- señala Maryse mirando como una rama se estaba moviendo.

Quizás solo sea nuestra imaginación- Decía con un poco de miedo Beth Phoenix.

No lo creo iré a ver- les avisaba John Cena mientras se dirige al árbol para observar muy de cerca que era un oso- no me digas que te disfrazaste de nuevo Gail Kim… que pésimo disfraz, digo arrugado, con costuras mal echas- iba diciendo John Cena tomando al oso por la cabeza.

John yo estoy aquí- dijo Gail Kim con un libro de cómo matar canadienses en sus manos.

¡Santo Místico, Sin Cara y Rey Mysterio Sr.!- gritaba del miedo John Cena al mirar al oso real, mientras que en esos momentos Sheamus se orina en los pantalones.

Que asco – repugnaba Beth Phoenix mirándolo.

Corran- gritaba Rey Mysterio mientras se refugian en un árbol pero no sin antes, Rey Mysterio le aplico un 619 al oso, pero lo único que hizo fue enojarlo mas, así que no le toco de otra que subir.

Oye no te la comas- le gritaba Sheamus al oso el cual termino devorando toda su comida.

Genial, que podría empeorar- preguntaba Maryse a la vida, y en ese momento cae una tormenta.

Esto apesta- opinaba Randy Orton mientras todos se quedaban en el árbol, algunos se durmieron en el árbol, otros no durmieron nada, pero todos estuvieron incómodos esa noche, hasta el oso.

**Animales.**

Todos hagan más espacio- sugería Lita, mientras intentaban cubrirse con un poco de tela que quedaba de la tienda.

Eso intentamos- decía Alberto del Rió muy apretado junto con todos a su lado.

Oigan alguien ah visto mi PSP- Preguntaba Jeff Hardy.

No y no quiero- respondía de mala gana Chris Jericho.

Cúbranse la lluvia se hace mas fuerte- les sugería Melina a todos los de su equipo.

Ricardo donde estas cuando te necesito- preguntaba al aire Alberto del Rió.

Quiero jugar Silent Hill – pedía Jeff Hardy.

Al diablo, dormiré en las raíces de un árbol, pero no seguiré oyéndote a ti Jeff hablando de Silent Hill cada momento, y tu Alberto hablando de Ricardo en cada momento – se cansaba Maria mientras iba a la raíz de un árbol cercano.

Como quieras – le decía Alberto del Rió desde lejos.

No creo que pueda escucharte en donde este – intentaba razonarle Lita.

No importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos – opinaba Christian.

Intentemos dormir – opinaba Melina intentando dormir junto con sus demás compañeros, los cuales tuvieron que dormir muy apretados debido al poco especio que había.

**Mañana Siguiente.**

**Víboras.**

Que paso – preguntaba molesta Maryse despertándose y notando que el oso se había ido.

No me acuerdo – estaba sin recordar lo ocurrido Beth Phoenix.

Un oso psicópata nos asusto y nos hizo subirnos hasta aquí arriba, por cierto Sheamus te hiciste en los pantalones – dijo Shawn Michaels mirando a su amigo.

Creo que te dejaste llevar por el momento – bromeaba Triple H.

Necesitamos ganar, no se acuerdan, debemos llegar al campamento antes que el otro equipo – les recordaba Rey Mysterio sus compañeros de equipo.

El animal se ha ido, vamos tras la inmunidad para vencerlo en la cadena alimenticia – decía Gail Kim – por cierto quiero matar a Chris Jericho.

Lo que faltaba, se ah obsesionado con matarlo, que ahora hasta imita su forma de hablar estilo animal planet – exclamaba Sheamus en el árbol.

Te aplicare un RKO – le amenazaba Randy Orton a Sheamus.

Lo haces luego, debemos apurarnos – les gritaba John Cena corriendo junto con su equipo para llegar a la línea de meta.

**Animales.**

¡Buenos días bella dama! – saludaba cordialmente Edge a Lita que durmió encima de el durante la noche.

Que haces – preguntaba Lita sacándose de la situación.

No hago nada, tu lo hiciste – decía Edge levantando una ceja.

Como sea, no me importa – ignoraba Lita alejándose de el lugar.

Como quieras – respondía Edge.

Necesito tomar Coca cola, mataría por una Coca Cola – replicaba Christian pidiendo una coca cola.

Lo siento, solo hay Pepsi – recordaba The Miz – pero también es ¡AWESOME!

Quisiera aventarme desde un árbol – pedía Jeff Hardy con una pequeña estatua de un árbol en sus manos.

Y entonces contrate a Ricardo – explicaba Alberto del Rió a Trish Stratus la cual lo oyó durante toda la noche.

Interesante – opinaba falsamente Trish.

Chicos la carrera – recordaba Melina.

¿Cual carrera? – preguntaba Jeff Hardy con un silbato en la oreja.

Es cierto corran hacia el campamento – ordenaba John Morrison mientras todos los de su equipo corrían para llegar primeros al campamento.

**The Rock.**

Y podemos apreciar a las victimas, digo campistas que vienen corriendo hacia acá – explicaba The Rock mientras en esos momentos llegan todos los del equipo de las Víboras venenosas, y todos los de el equipo de los Animales furiosos, pero las víboras llegaron primero.

Lo logramos – expresaba felizmente Rey Mysterio.

No pensé que llegaríamos a tiempo- festejaba anticipadamente John Cena.

Me siento pésimo, creo que bajare un poco mi extremistisidad – explicaba tristemente Jeff Hardy a su equipo.

No la bajes, es increíble – animaba falsamente The Miz.

Tú no sirves ni para mentir – le opinaba Michelle McCool.

Ganamos nos darán un trofeo- preguntaba Kelly Kelly como niña chiquita.

Ah… no- respondia The Rock.

No importa, igual me siento feliz- expresaba Kelly Kelly.

Creo que es a causa de que algunos se asustaron con mi cuento – opinaba Edge sacando el calcetín de Foley otra vez.

Guarda eso, que apesta – dice Christian tapándose la nariz.

No apesta, necesita un lavado – opinaba Alberto del Rió.

Ni con un lavado extremo le quitan ese olor- opinaba Jeff Hardy – por cierto quiero jugar…

Cállate – le gritaba enojada Maria a Jeff en la cara.

Iba a decir que jugaría Resident Evil – terminaba de decir Jeff calmando un poco a Maria.

Dejando todo esto atrás los ganadores son… - iba a decir The Rock cuando es interrumpido por la llegada de dos chicas.

Ya llegamos – decía llegando Nikki Bella junto con Brie Bella.

Oigan que acaso ustedes no venían junto con su equipo – preguntaba enojado The Rock.

Ahm… NO! – le respondía Brie Bella.

En ese caso los ganadores son… los Animales furiosos – anunciaba The Rock a lo cual todos los del equipo de los animales empezaron a festejar, pero el de las víboras miraban con odio y rencor a las gemelas Bella.

Grandioso – exclamaba furiosa Maryse.

Quería Pepsi – se defraudaba Jeff Hardy.

Víboras los veré en la fogata – les anunciaba The Rock a todos los campistas mientras todos van a sus cabañas.

**Confesionario.**

**Lita.**

Quiero aclarar que, anoche dormimos horrible, así que no me fije y creo que en algún momento de la noche termine dormida encima de Edge, así que no es mi culpa, es culpa de el por meterse en mi camino, no ocurrió nada se los juro- expresaba Lita a la cámara.

**Maryse.**

Perdimos por culpa de esas tontas gemelas, por que siempre hacen tonterías, quisiera poder echar a las dos esta misma noche- expresaba molesta Maryse ante la cámara.

**John Cena.**

Otra perdida, esto no le gustara a mis Fans, pero no se puede hacer otra cosa, será mejor votar muy bien- expresaba ante la cámara John Cena.

**John Morrison.**

Ganamos, eso me agrada, así podré hablar con Melina ya que desde el concurso de talentos no ah querido decirme ni una palabra, pero necesito hablar con ella- expresaba John Morrison ante la cámara.

**Alberto del Rió.**

Ricardo, espero estés viendo esto, la próxima ves debes entrar conmigo, por que eh necesitado de ti y no estas para nada cuando te necesito, solo por eso te bajare el sueldo- expresaba ante la cámara Alberto del Rió.

**Edge.**

En realidad la historia es cierta, la escuche de un cuento de terror basado en hechos reales acerca de la WWF- Expresaba Edge ante las cámaras.

**Christian.**

Peeps gane, me quedare mas tiempo eso es súper, ya quiero que venga lo que sigue, aunque también quisiera disculparme con Trish, creo que fui un poco tonto- expresaba Christian ante las cámaras.

**Jeff Hardy.**

Esta vez no le pediré nada a Matt, por que seguro me lo cobrara cuando regrese, y si no gano pues no se con que le pagare- expresaba Jeff Hardy ante la cámara.

**Kelly Kelly.**

Perdimos, pero eso no importa, siempre que nos mantengamos juntos y felices, y espero que Juan Cena… sepa lo que hace- iba diciendo Kelly Kelly hasta que es interrumpida.

Kelly, soy John no Juan- le explicaba John Cena fuera del confesionario.

**Rey Mysterio.**

Veámosle el lado amable, soy el nuevo campeón del bosque- expresaba Rey Mysterio levantando un cinturón de oro.

**Shawn Michaels.**

Simplemente no me gusta perder- expresaba rápidamente Shawn Michaels.

**The Miz.**

AWESOME- Gritaba The Miz en el confesionario.

**Triple H.**

Además de perder, no puedo creer que un oso nos halla casi matado- explicaba Triple H.

**Gail Kim.**

La presa mas reciente y Canadiense esta por morir, la presa mas joven y asiática lo casara- expresaba Gail Kim refiriéndose a Chris Jerichó.

**Chris Jericho.**

Por alguna razón, siento que alguien me esta robando mis frases- expresaba molesto Jericho.

**Melina.**

No me importa ganar, de todas formas si perdíamos iba a expulsar a Maria, pero lo malo es que tendré que hablar con John- expresaba Melina.

**Maria.**

Mi equipo no esta jugando muy bien, son un poco ineptos- expresaba Maria.

**Trish Stratus.**

Si ganamos, esa es la vida- exclamaba felizmente Trish.

**Randy Orton.**

Estoy enojado- expresaba molesto Randy Orton mientras le aplica un RKO al camarógrafo y se marcha furioso.

**Fogata.**

Bien víboras, uno de ustedes se ira a casa esta noche, si digo sus nombres, vengan a buscar sus bebidas- les avisaba The Rock a todos con fondo de suspenso.

John Cena, Triple H, Randy Orton, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Shawn Michaels, Beth Phoenix, Sheamus, Rey Mysterio, Gail Kim, y la ultima bebida es para…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

….

…..

…..

Brie Bella- explicaba The Rock dándole la ultima bebida a Brie Bella- Nikki te llego la hora.

Basta de tonterías- grita Maryse lanzando a Nikki al bote para apurar las cosas y poder irse a dormir.

Quien será el siguiente en irse, que equipo ganara el siguiente desafió, y podrá haber alguien mas fuerte que yo- preguntaba The Rock haciendo una seña con las manos y sus bíceps- descúbrelo en Isla Del Drama…

Nos vemos…

Continuara…


End file.
